A New Beginning
by Hannah554
Summary: An advanced alien race makes an offer that will change the lives of SG1 forever. JackSam DanielJanet
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

A New Beginning

Chapter 1

The sight that greeted Colonel Jack O'Neill a he stepped out of the Stargate would cause even the most emotionless person to feel sadness. The Stargate looked to be in the centre of what once must have been a great city, now however it was a site of complete devastation and destruction. He looked to his team instinctively to make sure they were all present and accounted for. Major Samantha Carter was sending the MALP back, Dr Daniel Jackson was just slightly ahead of him taking in the scene that surrounded them and Teal'c was standing close by his side.

"What happened here?"

"Whatever happened let's hope it's long gone?" Jack said solemnly.

A movement ahead caught his attention and he could see the form of a person hiding slightly behind one of the ruined buildings. Daniel had obviously also seen the same thing.

"Hello, we're not going to hurt you, I'm Dr Daniel Jackson, this is Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c"

The figure behind the building stepped out, it was a man who looked to be in his mid 40s, he had short greying hair and wore clothes that looked like they'd seen better days. He looked around first at Daniel, then Jack, then Sam and finally Teal'c. A flash of panic crossed the mans face as he looked at Teal'c.

"He is Jaffa"

"Yes but he's one of us now, he fights with us against the Goa'uld"

The man seemed to relax a little but continued to regard Teal'c warily "My name is Bashenne, welcome to Myena or what is left of it"

"What happened?" Jack asked unsure he wanted to know the answer.

"First what do you want here?"

"We come from a planet called earth, we're explorers" Sam answered

"And you fight the Goa'uld?"

"Yes we do"

"You do not believe they are Gods?"

"No"

"Then you are most welcome here"

The team followed Bashenne to a building that appeared to have sustained a little less damage than most of the others. When they entered the building they saw a large group of people of varying age all wearing clothes similar to Bashenne and all looking equally worn. Bashenne led them into a room in the back where there was a long table and chairs that reminded Jack of the briefing room back at the SGC.

"Now we can talk" Bashenne stated simply as he took a seat and motioned for the others to do the same.

"So what happened here?"

"The Goa'uld" he stated simply as if that was all the explanation that was necessary and really it was but he took a deep breath before he explained further "I'm proud to say that we were a fairly advanced peoples, and I'd like to believe we were very ethical. We used our technology to fight the Goa'uld all the while remaining anonymous, they never knew where we were coming from at least not for many years.

They learned the location of our planet and before we even knew anything about it they amassed an entire fleet and dropped into orbit. The planets defences were activated but there was little they could do against a fleet that size. The Goa'uld quickly took out our defences and attacked the city from orbit.

Most of our people were killed in the attack and almost everyone who wasn't killed by the initial attack, were captured and killed by the Jaffa that came into the city afterwards. A few of us were able to escape and hid for several months. When we returned the city was in ruins and the Goa'uld had left. Probably because they believed there was no one left alive and anything that would have been of value to them was destroyed in the attacks, that was many years ago now".

"Why didn't you escape through the Stargate when they arrived or use it to leave now?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Stargate?"

"Yeah, big round thing back there" Jack answered.

"You mean the great circle, we did attempt to use it to escape when they arrived but they were able to establish a wormhole to this planet before we could establish one off. As for using it to leave now, we do not want to leave Myena, it is our home. We tried to use it to get help but the planets we tried were never willing to help as we had nothing to offer them in the return".

"Well we my be able to help you out with some of that" Jack said

"Really, what do you want in return?"

"You're friendship and perhaps we could trade knowledge" Daniel replied.

"An interesting proposition"

"Come back with us through the Stargate and talk to our people, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement that benefits both our peoples"

Sam was sitting at the briefing table in between Jack and Teal'c opposite her Daniel was sitting next to Janet, which seemed to becoming a somewhat automatic action for the two of them. Sam had noticed that recently whenever the two of them were in the same room they would automatically move close together. Sitting at the other side of Janet was her latest patient, Bashenne. Janet had checked him out when they had brought him through the Stargate and she had told them he was suffering from severe malnutrition and dehydration and had several cuts and bruises but nothing some half decent medical care wouldn't fix.

They had told General Hammond of the situation on Myena and he had spent the last twenty minutes on the phone in his office, the rest of them had taken Bashenne down to the cafeteria where he had eaten a decent meal and they were now sat waiting patiently for General Hammond to come back out of his office. They didn't have to wait much longer, everyone looked up as Hammond walked back into the room. Normal military protocol would have had them stand up but nothing was normal at the SGC, besides if SG1 stood up every time Hammond walked into the briefing room when they were already in it they'd be up and down like yoyos.

"Well we have the go ahead to provide whatever assistance we can offer you" Hammond said as he walked into the room.

"Thank you, any help you can offer us would be greatly appreciated, may I ask that I deal with as few a people as possible and that SG1 remain involved and do most of the interactions between our people"

"Why us?"

"Our dealings with other races have never been good, I would rather deal with as few a people as possible, no offence intended but I do not know that I can trust your people. The less people I interact with the more I will be able to learn to trust them"

"I suppose that's understandable"

Daniel was standing by Janet's side as they reported into the SGC through the gate, they had been on Myena for several days now and they were already beginning to see the impact their actions were having on the few people that were left on the planet. After their briefing with General Hammond when they had been given the go ahead to help these people, SG1 had returned through the gate with Janet, a medical team, a few other officers and as much food, water, clothing and medical supplies they could bring at the time. More were constantly being sent through the gate and things were really starting to look better here.

"And we'll need a few more antibiotics sir" Janet was saying, they had found that most of the Myenans were not as lucky as Bashenne in terms of their health. They all suffered from dehydration and malnutrition as he had and also had many cuts and bruises but most of them also had infections and other illnesses. Janet and her medical team had been working around the clock to help them.

The wormhole disengaged as they finished making their report and Daniel and Janet turned and headed back to the rest of the team. Daniel had not had chance to spend much time with Janet in the last couple of days and he had found that he had missed her much more than he would have thought.

"Where the hell did he go?" Jack asked as he and Sam went in search of a young boy who had disappeared from the main building all the surviving Myenans were living in. Bashenne told them that it was not uncommon for some of the younger children to wonder off when their parents weren't looking. However they had quickly learnt that this planet was far from safe especially for wondering children. A lot of the buildings were on the verge of collapse.

"He can't have gone far, his mother said she saw him playing with the other kids about fifteen minutes ago" Sam answered as her eyes scanned the buildings they walked past, looking for any sign of movement. A quite cry caught her attention and she turned to look at Jack who had obviously seen it to.

"It's coming from over there" he stated as the two of them made there way over to a partially collapsed building.

"Tieran" They both called hoping the boy would hear his name. They climbed over some rubble to get into what was once probably a house. "Tieran"

"There" Sam said pointing to a small form sitting against what was left of one of the walls. She and Jack made there way around the rubble and partially collapsed ceiling to the boy.

"Hey" Jack said kneeling down in front of him. "Why are you crying?"

"I fell" the boy answered.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Sam asked getting a nod in response.

"Where?" The boy moved a hand of his knee to reveal a small cut. "Well why don't we take care of that" Jack said as her reached into his pocket and pulled out a small band aid.

As Sam watched the scene she could feel the full extent of her feelings toward the man knelt down in front of her. Not the she could ever admit to them out loud, she had come to accept them herself over the years and had been forced to admit to them out loud once. That however had been carefully covered up and she and the Colonel had kept an emotional distance.

Jack helped the boy stand up and Tieran took hold of his hand and reached out for Sam's. She hesitated only for a moment before taking his hand and the three of them exited the building hand in hand.

"I cannot thank you and your people enough for all that you have done for me and my people"

Jack had returned from Myena along with Bashenne, Janet and the rest of SG1. They had spent almost a month running back and forth between the SGC and Myena, most of their time had been spent on Myena and they had been able to watch first hand the impact they had had on the Myenans.

"I have a proposition for you" Bashenne continued "Before the attack on our planet we had been working on an off world base. Due to the increasing war with the Goau'ld we had to temporarily halt construction on the base and recall our people. The base had still not been completed when our world was destroyed. With our help you could finish construction on the base in only a few months".

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Hammond asked

"If you can complete the base you can have it"

"You're saying you'll give us this base?" Daniel asked

"Yes, however there will be conditions"

"Such as?"

"SG1 and Dr Frasier must be in command of the base"

Everyone looked at Bashenne with their eyes wide and a shocked silence filled the room.

"And this position is non negotiable?" Hammond asked finally breaking the silence.

"That is correct General, there will be other conditions as well but this is the main one"

"Well draw up a list of conditions and I'll place a call to the white house"

TBC

Authors note: Thanks to Steph7085 for making me post this sooner, begging is unbecoming of you by the way. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 2

Teal'c sat at the table with the Sam and Janet, they had been dismissed from their briefing and General Hammond had immediately gone into his office to talk to the President and Bashenne had been set the task of listing his conditions. They had all hung around near the Briefing room for over an hour and a half to try and get some idea what was going on. General Hammond had called the White House and from what little they had been able to figure out he had been authorised to discuss the other conditions with Bashenne.

After the briefing they had all been ordered not to mention this to anyone until they knew more. He, Janet and Sam had decided to come to the commissary as they hadn't eaten since before they had left Myena. Jack and Daniel had wanted to stick around a little longer but had promised to join them soon. The news that the Myenans were going to give them an off world base that they wanted SG1 and Janet to command had been unexpected to say the least. No one had expected to get this much out of their arrangement with the Myenans, the most they had hoped for was to be able to trade knowledge and maybe gain a little advanced technology.

"I don't understand why they want me to help command the base, I'm only a doctor"

"It's probably for the same reason they only wanted to deal with SG1 when they first met us. They don't trust other races and they want people they have come to know and trust in command of the base" Teal'c answered her, he had a feeling that question had been bothering her since the issue had been brought up. "However you are a most capable person and thus have gained the Myenans trust and respect" He added.

"Thanks Teal'c"

"Well it makes sense" Sam said smiling.

"Yeah I guess so"

Jack and Daniel joined them in the Commissary and took seats at the table. "Well after talking to Bashenne about something General Hammond has called the White House again. Bashenne hasn't left the briefing room and I'm guessing he isn't allowed to" Daniel said sitting down.

"No one has said anything to you yet?"

"Not a word"

"I don't think I can eat anything else" Sam said as she pushed the plate in front of her away and Jack started to eat the food instead. Daniel had also begun to eat the food on Janet's plate, under normal circumstances she probably would have stopped him but she probably couldn't eat much either anyway.

"What I don't understand" Daniel said "Is if they had this base all along why didn't they go to it when their planet was destroyed?"

"Well Bashenne said the base wasn't finished and that they had considered relocation but that Myena was their home and they didn't want to leave it" Sam responded.

"But if they had been able to complete the base and the Goau'ld hadn't attacked them, some of their people would have had to leave anyway"

"But it wouldn't necessarily have been permanent, the personnel on the base could have been switched at various times allowing people to return home"

"I think we should all try and get some sleep, something tells me it's going to be a while before we find out anything and we haven't slept in almost 24 hours" Everyone nodded and got up from the table.

Sam was staring at the ceiling, she couldn't seem to make her mind shut off. She turned to look at the clock by the side of the bed and realised she had been laying there for 6 hours. She got up and decided to take walk. She found herself in the infirmary and wasn't surprised to see Janet was there.

"Hey" she said as Janet spotted her "Couldn't sleep either?"

"No" Janet answered "To much going on in my head"

"Same here" Sam said as she sat on one of the beds and Janet sat down opposite her on another bed. They both talked for a while and before they knew it several hours had gone by.

"I can't believe their going to give us an off world base?" Sam said finally getting into the conversation they had both been avoiding.

"I can't believe they want us in command, Do you think the president will go for it?" Janet asked

"I don't know" Sam replied, she wasn't sure how she felt about the situation yet.

"Well Hammonds off the phone" they both looked up as they heard Jack's voice and saw Jack, Daniel and Teal'c walk in. Sam watched as Daniel moved to sit on the bed next to Janet and had to suppress a smile. Jack sat next to her on the bed opposite them and Teal'c stood by the sides of the beds.

"He and Bashenne are in the briefing room now"

"So they're actually considering this"

"Looks that way"

"So what do you guys think about all this?" Sam asked

"I don't think it's really sunk in yet and apparently it hasn't let any of us sleep, besides we don't know that Washington is going to accept the terms, hell we don't even know what the terms are"

"I don't like being kept in the dark, this decision involves us as much as anyone else, more even" Sam had been getting more and more irritated as the hours went by and they were told nothing.

"Excuse me, SG1, Dr Frasier" they all turned to the man who had just walked into the room "General Hammond wants to see you in the briefing room"

Sam felt her muscles go tense and she felt Jack have a similar response, in front of her Daniel and Janet exchanged a glance and Teal'c was now standing much more stiffly. The effect those words had had on all five of them was clearly visible as they all headed up to the briefing room.

Daniel walked into the briefing room to find General Hammond and Bashenne already in their seats. Sg1 all took up the same seats they had been occupying hours ago and looked at General Hammond who gave nothing away.

"Well as I'm sure you're all well aware I've been on the phone with Washington for several hours.

"Yes Sir, we are all very aware" Jack said letting Hammond know he wasn't happy about having been kept out of the loop for this long.

Hammond seemed to ignore the comment "I have discussed the off world base and the conditions attached with both Bashenne and the White House. They have accepted the terms"

Daniel felt his jaw drop and he watched the others have similar reactions as Hammond continued his little speech.

"General O'Neill, you will be given command of the base"

"General?" Jack asked

"Yes and Colonel Carter"

"Colonel?" Sam asked

"Yes Colonel, you will be in command of SG1 and second in command of the base. Dr Frasier you will be Chief Medical Officer on the base"

Everyone just sat there staring at General Hammond as he told them what there new positions were, Daniel was sure Hammond was trying not to laugh.

"You will go with Bashenne to take a look at the base and determine how much work is still left to do. You leave in one hour, dismissed"

General Hammond got up and left the room, Daniel watched as Jack turned to Sam

"Did we just get promoted?"

"Yes Sir I think we did" she answered both their voices clearly showing their shock.

"I'm a General and you're a colonel?"

"Yes Sir"

"I think I need to sit down"

"Jack you are sitting down" Daniel added helpfully

"Oh, then I need to stay sitting down"

"Me too" Janet said from beside Daniel, a sentiment which he was sure the whole team shared.

"So Bashenne, tell us more about this base"

"It is very large and there is much of our old technology there, including some of our computers and planetary defence systems. There are over three hundred living quarters for personnel and their families should anyone wish or be allowed to take them along. Outside the base there is nothing but forests .Me ands a few of my people will be accompanying you to the base where we can show you how to use our advanced technology".

"How much of the work was completed before you stopped construction?"

"Most of it but there is still a lot to do, it will take several months to complete it"

"So if you had this base why didn't you go through the gate and live their after the attack?"

"As I told you before, we did not want to leave Myena"

"But there was nothing left for you on Myena, it was destroyed"

"There is a belief among my people if you are pure of heart and worthy that a home protects its inhabitants, but should you leave that home you lose the protection"

"What about the people who died in the attack, home didn't protect them very much"

"They were not worthy or pure of heart, we believe it was punishment for the sins our people have made over the years and we were spared to give our people a second chance"

"Like Noah's Ark" Daniel said

"What is Noah's ark?" Bashenne asked

"It's a story among our people from long ago, that our God was displeased by the sins of our people. He flooded the earth and killed everyone except one man and his family. God warned him about the flood and instructed him to build a boat and get his family and two of every kind of animal aboard" Daniel summarised, he had learnt over the years to keep his historical references as brief as possible.

"Then yes it is similar"

"Why did you not go and collect the technology that you had left there after everything on your planet was destroyed?" Teal'c asked.

"We came up with many reasons why we shouldn't go and get it, the truth is I think we all always hoped that in some way the base would be used to fight those that destroyed our home. So we left everything there"

"Okay, how about we go and grab something to eat before we gear up?".

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 3

"Wow" Jack said as he stepped out of the stargate and looked around him, he was in a large room with grey walls. There were white stairs in front of him leading down from the stargate which was on a platform about 2 meters higher than the rest of the room. There didn't appear to be anything else in the room but in front of him the middle of the wall was made of some transparent material that looked like glass but Jack was willing to bet it was something more sophisticated than that. The room behind the glass seemed to be a control room.

"The area around the gate is almost done it's the other areas we need to worry about" Bashenne said as he stepped up next to Jack.

"What do you say we take a look around?"

Bashenne had shown them around the facility and they had seen just how much work was left to do. The place was huge, there were 31 levels, 10 of which were devoted entirely to living quarters. One was where the stargate, control room, infirmary and what could pass for locker rooms were. There were 4 levels of labs, 3 levels for production and manufacturing facilities. One level was power facilities and one was waste disposal, where there were some pretty fancy machines that broke down the waste on a molecular level. Jack had said it was like something out of Star Trek which had earned him a confused glance from Bashenne, a smile from Sam and a role of the eyes from everyone else.

Another three levels were used for storage and the remaining 8 had yet to be given a purpose. Jack was already thinking that the empty floor above the Stargate level would be used for briefings and offices for the bases command team. Another level would be used for other offices and he was open to suggestions for the rest.

"This place is unbelievable" Sam said as Bashenne showed everyone how to use the dialling system. Jack had watched quite contently as Sam's eyes had lit up at all the new technology she would be working with. He always enjoyed seeing the excited look in her eyes that she got whenever they encountered a new technology despite all the comments he made.

He had also been happy to see Janet's face when she saw her new infirmary, she had been shocked at the size of it, it was 3 times as big as the one at the SGC and there were even some advanced medical technologies available to her. The living quarters themselves were pretty big too, twice as big as the ones they had at the SGC.

It had just hit him now how much their lives were going to change, they would no longer be living on earth, they would have little or no contact with any loved ones they left behind. Jack would no longer be going into the field and he would have to watch his family go through the gate without him. Where would the Government say they were, sure the long term top secret operation story had worked for Sam's Father, but Jacob had been one man? There would be at least a hundred people coming through to this base, possibly whole families, how would they explain that?

Janet once again took her seat in the briefing room between Bashenne and Daniel, Sam, Jack and Teal'c sat on the opposite side and General Hammond was waiting patiently for her to take her seat so that the briefing could begin.

"Okay so what did you see?"

"That place is huge sir" Jack started helpfully and the General smiled and nodded his head in amusement.

"What else?"

"Thirty one levels, living quarters, labs, power, production and manufacturing facilities, infirmary, locker areas, control room, storage levels, and a lot of pretty sophisticated technology. Everything we need in an off world base" Sam summed up in a more detailed version of what Jack had said.

"There was a lot of work to do to complete construction of the base but all the basics are there" Daniel added

"How long do you estimate it will take to complete?"

"A few months with a large enough team and some help from the Myenans"

"You have our help" Bashenne stated.

"Okay put together a list of what needs to be done and who and what you need to do it, keep the amount of personnel you need to a minimum, I want to involve as few a people as possible in this for now and the White House agrees this should be kept under wraps for the time being"

"Yes Sir"

"Okay so we're done" Jack said leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes. Janet could sympathise, she had been in the briefing room along with Bashenne and SG1 since the briefing, that had been 12 hours ago. They had listed all the work that needed doing on the new base and what personnel and equipment they were going to need. She was tired, she hadn't slept since before they had returned from Myena which had been 2 days ago.

"For now at least"

"Then I am going to bed" he said as he stood up and went to knock on the door of the Generals office. The General walked out and joined the rest of them at the briefing table.

"We're done sir" Sam said and General Hammond smiled.

"Okay you should all go and get some sleep and I'll call the president and let him know what you have"

"That's a good idea sir"

Jack, Sam and Teal'c left the room pretty quickly and Daniel and Janet followed them a little more slowly.

"What are you thinking?" Daniel asked her and she turned to look at him as they walked through the corridors of the SGC.

"If I go do you think I'll be allowed to take Cassie with me?"

"I don't see why not, I mean it's not like they'll have to divulge the existence of the stargate to her, and if they want you to go which is requirement of the arrangement with the Myenans then they'll have to let Cassie go too".

"Do you think she'll even want to go, I mean he whole life is here now?"

"Are you kidding me, she's going to jump at the chance, Cassie is a lot like you and Sam, naturally curious and she's always wanted to be able to spend more time with us"

"You think so?" Janet asked coming to a stop outside her room.

"Yeah I think so" Daniel said stopping and facing her. Janet looked into his eyes and realised just how close they were standing to each other. Daniel put his hand on her arm and leant down to plant a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Night Janet" he said as he turned around to go to his room.

"Night Daniel" she walked into her room and closed the door behind her and leant against it. Her cheek was still tingling where Daniel had kissed it and she instinctively put her hand to it. She had found herself wanting to spend more and more time around Daniel and whenever he was in the same room she found herself instinctively drawn to him. She shook her head and moved over to the bed, she needed to sleep.

It had been 8 hours since they had finished listing what they needed to complete construction of the new base. Daniel had slept the whole time and woke up feeling completely refreshed and ready to face another two days. His mind wondered back to last night when he had walked Janet to her room, when he had kissed her cheek. He had wanted to do so much more but the corridors of the SGC were hardly the place. He left his room and saw Jack walking out of his.

"Hey Jack"

"Hi Daniel, sleep well?"

"Yeah great actually, you?"

"Fine"

They headed to the Commissary and were only slightly surprised to find Janet, Sam and Teal'c already there.

"Did everyone sleep?"

"Yes"

Jack and Daniel grabbed some food and joined them at the table "Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing"

"Except everyone is wondering what we have all been doing in the briefing room for the last few days and where exactly we went when we went through the gate yesterday"

"Any good guesses?" Jack asked with a smile.

"No not even close, most people think we're doing something for the Tok'ra and that Bashenne is somehow involved"

"Dr Frasier and Sg1 to the briefing room" came a mans voice over the base intercom.

Jack smirked at the look on the faces of everyone in the Commissary as they were once again called to the briefing room.

They walked in to the briefing room to find General Hammond and Bashenne already there and waiting for them as they took their seats.

"Is it me or have we been spending way too much time in this room recently?" Jack asked rhetorically, earning a smile from everyone in the room.

General Hammond as usual was not giving anything away and they were all beginning to suspect he actually enjoyed keeping them all clueless until the last second.

"Your requests have been granted, the personnel and equipment that you need is yours"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 4

"I cannot believe this is actually happening" Sam said, SG1 and Janet were now all sitting in the infirmary.

"Our lives are going to change so much, we're not even going to be living on earth anymore"

"What time did General Hammond say we had to be back in the Briefing room?"

"We have another hour"

It had already been several hours since they had been informed that they had been granted everything that they needed for Kalena. Bashenne had informed them that the Myenans had called the planet Kalena, apparently in their language it meant "New Home" and somehow in the last few hours it had stuck.

Jack had suggested calling it Deep Space Nine which had the same result as his last reference to Star Trek, a curious glance, a smile and a lot of rolling eyes. Kalena had become the official name for the planet since then. In an hour they had to be back in the briefing room to discuss the arrangement with the Myenans in full. A few hours after that they were going to debrief the first group of people to be involved with the construction of Kalena. They had decided to keep this as much inside the SGC as possible and so most of the people were already SGC personnel, a small group of specialists were being brought in to help. SG1 and Janet had to be present at the briefing as they would be in charge of everything.

Bashenne had returned to Myena to inform his people of the progress that had been made and to gather the people that would be needed to complete the base. Everything was happening so fast, they had gone from sitting around idly for hours waiting to be told what was going to happen to having everything happen at once. It was enough to make your head spin.

"How long until Cassie gets here?" Jack asked Janet

"She'll be here in time for the briefing"

Janet had spoken to General Hammond about Cassie and he had told her that should everything go well Cassie would be allowed to join her on Kalena. The General had then sent an escort to pick Cassie up from school and bring her here for the briefing, she would be among the first to find about Kalena.

"You will also not be allowed to share any of the new technology with earth"

"What?"

They had been going through all the condition attached to the agreement with the Myenans for several hours, a lot of it had been common sense stuff but this grabbed everyone's attention.

"The Myenans still do not know whether to trust us and they say that until they do the technology is not to be shared with earth"

"Washington is going along with us"

"They believe we will be able to prove quickly that we can be trusted. The final condition is that every person who is assigned to Kalena is to be approved by you"

"Every person?" Jack asked

"Everyone, another result of their lack of trust but they seem to have a great respect for the five of you"

"Well that could take a while" Jack added sarcastically

"For now just concentrate on finishing building the base, we can worry about personnel later"

"Sir" said a man who was standing by the door "The people you were expecting have arrived" he sounded rather confused which was understandable considering that no one at the SGC except the six of them knew what was going on.

"Send them in"

"Show time" Jack said as they all stood up and moved to stand in their positions at the front of the room.

They watched as the SGC personnel who would be involved, the specialists and Cassie were all led into the room and shown to their seats. Cassie looked very confused as one of the airmen showed her to a seat at the front. They all smiled at her and she smiled back looking even more confused seeing General Hammond, SG1 and Janet Frasier all in their dress uniforms, except Daniel and Teal'c who both wore suits, all standing in front of a room of people Cassie clearly didn't belong in, yet she had been given the best seat.

Cassandra had been shocked when an air force officer had walked into her class room and informed her that she had to go with him. For a moment she had been concerned that something had happened to her mother but the officer had quickly told her that wasn't the case. She had then grabbed her things and followed the officer out of the room. The look of shock on the faces of her classmates and teacher had been priceless. She had to suppress a laugh as her teacher regained his senses and tried to protest to her being taken out of school, the officer had quickly told her that it was important and he would be taking Cassie. She had never seen her teacher stunned into silence before and she felt that justice had been served for the unjust detention he had giver last month.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice" General Hammond began, the specialists had already been briefed on the stargate at the White House by the President himself so that saved some explanation, half of them still looked like they were waiting for a camera crew to jump out from somewhere.

"You are all aware of the existence of the stargate and many of you have been through it a number of times. One month ago SG1 whilst on a routine mission met a race called the Myenans who were once quite advanced but were all but wiped out by the Goau'ld. Earth has been offering them assistance since that time and SG1 and Dr Frasier has been overseeing that since the beginning.

The Myenans informed us only a few days ago that they had been in the process of constructing an off world base, but because of their war with the Goau'ld the base was left unfinished and abandoned. They have decided to give us this base"

There were several gasps and dropped jaws around the room and Jack stood there trying not to laugh, Cassie just stared at them.

"You will be going through the stargate to complete construction of this base along with several of the Myenans. There are however many conditions attached to the arrangement, the most important of which is that SG1 and Dr Frasier will be in command of the base" Now Cassie's jaw dropped.

"General O'Neill will be in command, Lieutenant Colonel Carter will be second in command of the base and will take over command of SG1. She will also head up the science research department".

"Now that's multi tasking" Jack whispered quietly to Sam who smiled.

"Dr Frasier will be the Chief Medical Officer, Dr Jackson and Teal'c will remain on SG1 and Dr Jackson will also be head of the Archaeology Department. You will all report directly to all five of them"

The briefing went on for over an hour as everyone was told exactly what their jobs would be. When everyone had left the briefing room Cassie stood up and walked over to them.

"This is so cool" she said in her typical teenage tone, anyone who didn't know the truth would never guess that she wasn't even from earth.

"Cassie" Janet said in a tone that let the rest of them know to be quiet. "Anyone assigned to Kalena will have to live there and will have very little contact with anyone on earth. You can come with me"

"Really?" she asked the smile on her face matching the excitement in her voice, Janet smiled and seemed to relax.

"Really"

"What about school?"

"You'll be home schooled"

"I can't wait"

"Well don't get too excited it won't be for a while yet and I want your butt in school everyday until then"

"No problem"

"Unscheduled off world activation"

"That will be Bashenne" Jack said

They all headed down to the control room where they were informed they were receiving the Myenan I.D.C. They all went into the gate room and greeted Bashenne and the five Myenans that had come with him. Jack recognised all of them from his time on Myena.

"Did your briefing go well?" Bashenne asked as he walked down the ramp  
"It went excellent, how did yours go?" Jack asked

"It went excellent" Bashenne said with a smile.

Janet stood in the embarkation room with SG1, they were now waiting to go back to Kalena this time with sleeping bags and the equipment and personnel they needed to get to work. Since Janet would probably gone for a while, General Hammond had promised to look after Cassie and the airman who had brought her to the SGC had taken her home to pack some things. He was then going to bring her back to the SGC so that Hammond could take her home with him, she would be staying with him until Janet returned.

The SGC personnel who were going with them were trying to keep all the specialists off the stargate ramp whilst the gate was dialling. They had never seen the gate before and whilst some of them were trying to back off in to the walls others were trying to get a closer look. What they didn't realise but the SGC personnel did and were trying to prevent, was that when the event horizon formed if they were anywhere near the front or back of the gate they would be killed instantly by what was affectionately named the kawhoosh".

The stargate finally engaged and Janet watched the faces of all the first timers and only just managed to keep from laughing at the mixture of astonishment and terror that were present on all of them. SG1 and Janet set the example and walked up the ramp and into the stargate.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews so far, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 5

"Hey Janet are you okay?"

Sam asked as she walked into the room they had both been using to sleep in, Janet was sitting on her sleeping bag. They had been on Kalena for three weeks now and Sam already knew what was wrong with Janet.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just missing Cassie"

"Hammond will take good care of her and…"

"And what?"

"Okay me and Daniel could tell you were missing Cassie so when we reported in to Hammond today we asked him if he could get Cassie into the SGC tomorrow so you could talk to her"  
"You guys did that?"

"Of course we did, you and Cassie are family"

"Thank you" Janet said as she hugged Sam.

"Actually it was Daniel's idea, I just helped"

"I'll have to remember to thank him"

"He really cares about you Janet and I know you care about him too"

"Of course he's a good friend" Janet said evasively

"Come on Janet if you can't talk to me about this who can you talk to about it?"

Janet smiled and nodded her head as her gaze drifted to the floor, Sam smiled back at her triumphantly.

Janet was exhausted she had spoken with Cassandra earlier and was glad to hear from Hammond that she had kept up her school work. She was looking for Daniel now and had been for the last 15 minutes. She hadn't seen him since before she had spoken with Sam so had not had chance to thank him yet. It was getting late and just about everyone had turned in for the night. She found Daniel in the control room and he looked up and smiled when he saw her come in.

"Hey, I thought everyone else would have gone to bed for the night"

"I think they have, I'm going in a minute I just wanted to talk to you first"

"What about?"

"I wanted to thank you, Sam told me it was your idea to get me in contact with Cassie, it really made me feel so much better so thanks"

"Of course it was my pleasure, anything to make you happy"

"So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing actually, trying to avoid Jack's scare tactics"

"What do you mean?"

"Every night he has some ghost story to tell he's driving me mad so I figured I'd hang out here until he falls asleep"

Daniel said as he stood up and walked over to her. The proximity to him sent shivers up her spine and she knew Daniel had noticed. He stood in front of her, only inches away. She stared into his eyes and her mind told her to turn around and walk away now whilst she had the chance but her body seemed to have other ideas.

He leant down and brushed his lips over hers sending an electric pulse through her body. His arms went around her waist and hers moved around his neck, he kissed her gently at first but the kiss soon became deeper. Janet could feel herself being drawn into the kiss as it became deeper and more passionate.

They stayed that way for several minutes, both lost in the kiss. Janet pulled back a little but did not move out of his arms and he rested his forehead against hers, their mouths still only an inch apart.

"I should go and get some sleep" she said quietly and Daniel planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and let go of her.

"Good night"

"Night" she said as she turned around walked out of the room quickly. She mentally kicked herself, first for letting things go that far and then for being too cowardly to stick around. She started to walk faster and was almost running by the time she got to her quarters.

Jack walked into what was going to be one of the power facilities. There weren't actually that many people in the room at the moment but he couldn't see the two people he was looking for. He asked one of the men who walked past him if he knew where they were and he just pointed up before continuing with his task. He looked up onto one of the partially constructed metal walkways and saw two figures in protective clothing welding more of it into place.

"Sam, Teal'c" he shouted but evidently they didn't here him. He shouted again and this time the welding stopped and the two figures looked at him. They removed their masks to reveal the faces of the two people he were looking for.

"What can we do for you O'Neill?" Teal'c shouted down.

"It's your turn to report into Hammond" Jack told them. They had all found that they missed the General a lot more than would expect to miss a commanding Officer. The General however was far more than just their commanding Officer he was their friend. They didn't all need to report in to him at the same time so they had decided to take it in turns and that way everyone would have the chance to catch up with him.

"Is it time already?" Sam asked.

"It was time fifteen minutes ago Carter"

"Oh, right. We'll be there in a second"

Janet walked around the corner and quickly turned around and headed back the way she had come. Daniel had been walking toward her but she was pretty sure he hadn't seen her. She had successfully been avoiding Daniel for days, ever since that night in the control room. She really wasn't ready to face up to that just yet. She picked up her pace and managed to duck into one of the storage rooms on that level before Daniel came around the corner. Fortunately Kalena was huge which made it much easier to avoid a person. It also helped her that there was so much work to do, one of them was always busy with something. She risked sticking her head out the door and was relieved to see that Daniel was no where in sight.

She stepped out of the room and took a deep breath.

"Dr Frasier"

Janet jumped at the use of her name and turned around to see Bashenne walking down the corridor with an amused look on his face.

"Bashenne, you scared me" Janet said barely able to keep from laughing at herself.

"I apologise, it was not my intention"

"Apology accepted" Janet said smiling "What can I do for you?"

"Major Carter was looking for you although it was ten minutes ago when I saw her"

"Well in a place this size you might never find who you were looking for"

"Yes well she was in the infirmary last time I saw her"

"Alright thanks" Janet said as she walked away in search of her friend, she should probably talk to Sam about what happened anyway.

Sam sat on the floor in the corner of the infirmary with Janet, she didn't know whether she was surprised by what her friend was telling her. She had seen it coming but to hear that they had actually acted on their feelings was unexpected.

"Janet relax it's not that big of a deal, okay so maybe it is a big deal" Sam said smiling at her friend "But this has been a long time coming"

Janet just dropped her head into her hands "This is such a mess"

"It's not a mess and why are you avoiding him anyway?"

"I just really can't face him right now"

"Janet _he_ kissed _you_, so he obviously has feelings for you"

"I know but then I ran away"

"Actually you kind of power walked away" Sam told her suppressing a laugh getting a 'now is not the time to act like Jack' look in return.

"I don't know what to do Sam"

"You'll figure it out"

Daniel was on his way to the group briefing which meant all the bases soon to be command team would be there, including Janet. He hadn't spoken to Janet since he had kissed her in the control room and he knew she was avoiding him. He had spotted her a couple of times when she hadn't seen him coming but she had always been busy with something.

He had also seen her a week ago when she had walked around the corner and saw him. She had quickly turned around and made a run for one of the storage rooms. He had walked past like he hadn't seen her and moved out of sight. He had stayed where he could see her though and had watched as she had carefully walked out of the room and then jumped when Bashenne had walked up behind her. He would have found that funny if it weren't for the fact that the reason she had jumped was because she was avoiding him.

He walked into the briefing room which still had nothing in it, no table, no chairs, nothing. Sam and Janet were both sat on the floor against the wall at the other side of the room. They were both deep in conversation but Daniel could tell Janet knew he was in the room and was avoiding looking at him. Teal'c was sitting close to them and Jack walked in behind him.

"Okay now that we're all here" Jack said as he strolled into the room. "Let's get started"

They spent the next half an hour discussing the progress that had been made in the month since their arrival. Daniel was only vaguely aware of what was being said, his mind was focused on Janet. He had finally managed to catch her gaze but he could see she wasn't ready to discuss what had happened between them so he let it go. He could see she was relieved as he decided to let the matter drop, for now at least.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 6

Jack stepped out of the stargate into the familiar surroundings of the SGC embarkation room. General Hammond was waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp along with Cassandra who immediately ran up the ramp to hug Janet. He smiled at the pair, Janet had missed Cassie immensely and he was happy to see the pair reunited even if it was only for a short time. They had been on Kalena for almost two months now and the General had ordered them to come back and start picking out personnel. They had the rest of the day off and they were all planning to go for one of their regular barbeques at Jack's. General Hammond had informed them that it was a nice day and the weather was expected to stay they way for some time.

"Welcome back" General Hammond said with a smile which everyone happily returned. "It's good to see you all again"

"It's good to see you to sir"

"I'm sure you're eager to get to your Barbeque so I won't keep you"

"Won't you reconsider coming?" Sam asked

"Afraid not , I have far too much work to do today but have fun"

"Jack I think you're burgers are burning"

"Damn it" Daniel watched as Jack jumped up from his seat and ran over to the barbeque where he had left his burgers unattended. He looked over to where Janet was sitting with Cassandra, he and Janet hadn't talked about what had happened in the control room on Kalena, they had both been kept extremely busy and the base was so large you could wonder around it for days and not find who you were looking for. The few chances they had had to talk about it neither had.

"Foods ready"

They all got their food and ate whilst talking about everything and anything.

"So Cassie what's it like living with General Hammond?" Jack asked humour lacing his tone.

"It's cool actually, he's great"

"Really?" Jack asked sounding slightly surprised.

"Really"

"Well I'll be having a conversation with him in the morning" Janet stated and Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Mom, he already told you I behaved myself"

Sam was now sitting in Jacks house next to Jack, they had all moved inside to watch a movie when it had started to get dark. Cassie had got tired half way through the film and Janet decided to take her home. Daniel had left about 15 minutes later, Janet and Daniel had barely said two words to each other all day, actually they had barely spoken for weeks. None of the others seemed to have noticed or if they had they weren't letting on, however she doubted any of them knew what had happened between the two of them. Sam felt kind of bad for them but there was little she could do about it, this was something they had to figure out on their own. Teal'c was going to be staying the night at Jack's and had gone to Kel'no'reem in the spare room.

Her and Jack were both watching T.V on the sofa, her knee was just barely touching Jack's leg and that small amount of contact was causing her entire leg to tingle. She knew she should probably move it but every time she tried to something seemed to stop her.

"You know I think you'd better stay here tonight, have you seen the time?" Jack said pulling Sam out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine"

"Carter, you're too tired to drive home on your own and I'm to tired to drive you there. I'll lock you in if I have to"

"Kidnapping me Sir?" Sam asked amused.

"If it come down to it, yes"

"Okay fine" Sam said after a few moments thought.

"Okay, you sleep in he bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch"

"Sir" Sam said about to protest but Jack cut her off.

"You know Sam how long have you known me?" Sam was startled by the sudden use of her first name and it took her a moment to respond.

"Six Years"

"And after six years you still call me Sir, we're of duty Sam call me Jack"

"Okay Jack"

"That's better, now I just have to drive that O'Neill thing out of Teal'c and we're all set"

"Good luck with that"

"Well I've been working on it for a while now and I think I'm starting to make some progress"

She smiled and looked at him realising as if for the first time that they were alone, she felt herself being drawn to him and would have given into that if regulations hadn't come flooding into her mind at that moment. She quickly looked away and stood up.

"I should go to bed, I'll go and get my things from the car"

She grabbed her keys and went outside to her car to get her overnight bag. She topped briefly as she passed Jack who was still watching T.V.

"Goodnight" She said quietly

"Night"

She hurried out of the room and into Jack's bedroom, this was not a good idea. She couldn't even handle sitting in his living room and now she was going to be sleeping in his bed. She was glad she always had an overnight bag in her car otherwise she might have ended up wearing Jack's clothes as well. She got changed and sat on the bed, she laid on top of the covers and closed her eyes.

"Lisa Barren, 38"

"Well she's qualified and has plenty of experience as a nurse"

"She's single, no children, only child, both her parents are alive and well but she has no contact with them"  
"So she's qualified and doesn't have to many ties or responsibilities here, guess she's perfect for the job"

"Okay we'll put her in the yes pile"

Daniel and Janet had managed to get a good system going. When they had all arrived at the SGC that morning they had gone straight to the briefing room. They had found General Hammond waiting for them with piles of files and they had all visibly sighed when they had seen the hundreds of files they had to go through to find their new staff. They had decided to split up and handle different areas. Daniel and Janet were currently working their way through the files for potential medical staff. At the other end of the briefing table, Jack, Sam and Teal'c were going through the files for the field teams. In the centre of the table were hundreds more files for technicians, control room staff, research personnel and the many other areas they had yet to go through. It was going to take days possibly weeks to finish.

It had been Sam's idea to split into teams to do the job and she had been the one to decide the teams. Janet knew she had put her with Daniel on purpose and she had wanted to kill her at the time. However this was the most she had spoken to Daniel for weeks and she was actually glad Sam had forced them to work together. Not that she had had to use any kind of force, if either of them had complained about the arrangement it would have tipped off the others that something was going on. So she had held back her protests and got on with the task.

"That's it!" They all looked up as they heard Jack's outburst "If I look at one more file in the next couple of hours I'm gonna lose it"

"This has to be done and by us"

"We've been at this for hours already and we've barely made a dent. We all need a break and I need to get out of this room. So we are all going to go and get something to eat"

"Do you not believe it is wise to continue O'Neill" Teal'c asked but Jack didn't even look at him.

"Jack, Teal'c is talking to you?" They had all been shocked when Sam and Jack had arrived on base on first name basis this morning but had quickly gotten used to it.

"Is he? Well you see I am no longer responding to Teal'c when he calls me O'Neill. If he requires my attention then he can call me Jack" Everyone smiled and watched as Teal'c sat rather stiffly "For that matter if Teal'c wants to talk to any of us he can call us by our first names".

"Are you all in agreement?" Teal'c asked

"Yeah I am" Sam volunteered cheerfully.

"Me too" Janet added

"Me three" Daniel replied.

"Very well, Jack"

"There see T it wasn't that hard, and no I do not believe it would be wise to continue, I believe it would be wise to take a break and go out for dinner before we all go nuts"

"Where do you want to go?" Daniel asked.

"Anywhere but this base"

"I'll just go and let Hammond know we're leaving for a while" Sam said as she stood up and walked toward the General's office.

"O'Malley's?" Jack suggested looking at the others for confirmation.

"Sounds good to me" Janet said

"Sure" Daniel replied whilst Teal'c just nodded his head.

Sam walked back over to them "I guess it unanimous, Hammond said it's fine by the way"

"Then let's get out of here" Jack said almost running for the door followed closely by Daniel and Teal'c. Sam and Janet walked along behind them more slowly.

"Something had to be done" Sam said defensively when she saw the look on Janet's face. "You two haven't talked in weeks"

Janet nodded her head "You're right and it was nice to have a conversation with him again, even if it was work related"

Sam smiled triumphantly as the two of them made their way toward the elevator where the guys were waiting.

"Will you two hurry up. I'm wasting away here" Jack shouted to them impatiently.

Sam and Janet shared an amused glance and laughed as they picked up their pace. "You're hardly wasting away" Sam said when they reached the guys.

"Got you here faster didn't it?"

Everyone rolled their eyes at him except Teal'c who just raised his eyebrow. The doors to the elevator opened and they all walked in.

"At last" Jack said "I can get off this base"

"You're going to miss it when we leave though" Daniel stated.

"Daniel would you mind not ruining my moment here" Jack said whilst shooting a mock glare in Daniels direction.

Janet smiled at them. Since they had met the Myenans three months ago the five of them hadn't been able to spend much time together. She had missed moments like these.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

A big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, please keep them coming. I hope you enjoy chapter 7.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 7

"Thank you for doing this for me General"

"It's not a problem, Cassie is a great kid, she was a pleasure to look after before and I was happy to do it and I'm happy to do it this time too"

"Still, thank you"

"You're welcome"

"Come on Jan we gotta go before Teal'c starts to try and arrange the furniture in our rooms, that Jaffa has no sense of style"

Janet smiled and walked up the ramp to join Jack, the base was finally sufficiently finished to start moving furniture and equipment in. They had been relieved to find out they would be able to sleep in their own rooms on beds. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c had gone through the gate to Kalena a few hours ago when they had started sending things through. Jack and Janet had stayed to supervise things on this end. Now that the first and biggest delivery was finished they were going through the gate to help on the other end.

They had been on earth for three weeks now picking out personnel and were glad that task was over with. She and Jack stepped through the gate and before she knew it she was stepping out of the other end into Kalena.

"Okay and this need to go to Lab 1A"

"This goes in Jack's office and this goes in Teal'cs"

Sam and Daniel were in the gate room ordering people to take the various boxes to the rooms they belonged in.

"Hey, how are things going?"

"Good we've managed to get most things into the correct room, now it's just a case of unpacking"

"The beds up yet?"

"I think Teal'cs doing that"  
"See what did I tell you Janet" Jack said turning to Janet with a smile "And now we're too late"

Jack ran down the stairs from the stargate and headed for the door.

"Jack where are you going?" Sam shouted after him.

"To save my bedroom" Jack shouted back

Sam and Daniel turned to look at Janet who just smiled and moved to help them with the remaining boxes in the gate room.

Daniel knocked on Janet's bedroom door "Come in" he pressed the buttons at the side of the door and the doors opened. He walked in to find Janet sitting at her computer, she looked up and gave him a small smile as he walked in. It had now been over two months since they had kissed in the control room and neither one of them had mentioned it. It was like it had never happened and it was really starting to get to him, even if Janet didn't feel the same way and it was all just a mistake he had to talk to her about it.

"Janet I need to talk to you"

"Sure what about?" she said switching off her computer and standing up.

"Us" Daniel watched her entire body stiffen and saw the look of fear that appeared on her face. "In the control room, I wanted to know what you think about it"

"I don't regret it if that's what you mean but I don't expect you to feel the same I"

Daniel cut Janet off as he moved to her and kissed her. The kiss started as deeply and passionately as the last one had finished and became more intense with every second. Daniels arms went around Janet's waist as he pulled her as close as he could, her arms went around his neck at the same time.

"So Sam" Jack said as the he and Sam walked through the corridors of Kalena. "Enjoying having an actual bedroom with an actual bed in it?"

Sam gave him one of her smiles that always made his heart melt "Yeah, I am"

"Good so am I and luckily I was able to save my room from a Jaffa who has absolutely no sense of style, barely. He was already picking out colours"

"Oh he was not"

"No maybe not, but another ten minutes and he would have been stood there with a paint brush"

Sam just rolled her eyes at him "I have to go and organise some of the labs, I'll see you later"

Jack stopped walking and looked at Sam to reply, he paused momentarily as his eyes caught hers. Their feelings for each other plainly evident for just a moment before they both covered them up again.

"See ya" Jack said and he turned an walked down the corridor, trying to shake the experience out of his head. Neither of them had mentioned what had happened at his house and he doubted either of them would mention what had just happened either. They were both getting very good at pretending those particular things never happened. It was happening more often recently though, he wasn't sure but something had changed. Maybe it was just all the changes in the rest of their lives.

"I'm getting real bored of doing these briefings everyday"

Sam looked at Jack with an amused expression, they had finished construction on Kalena and had moved most of the supplies and equipment through the gate. It had been 5 months since they had been told about the base and now the only thing that remained to do was finish moving equipment and supplies and gather their personnel.

This was going to take longer than it took to complete the base. People were being brought in, in small groups and being briefed by her and Jack on the earth side of the gate, they were then being sent through to the Kalena side where they were greeted by Daniel, Janet and Teal'c.

"Well we need to get the personnel through the gate but we can't send them all at once, Washington is still trying to come up with cover stories for half of them. The press would have a field day if 278 people all disappeared at the same time, especially if most of them are in the military"

"Yeah well I'm still bored of doing the same briefing everyday"

"Then how are you going to cope when you have to do them on Kalena?"

"The difference is Sam, the briefings won't be exactly the same every damn day"

"Good point"

They both watched as the latest group went through the gate, this one had 8 people in it.

"Well that's 93 people down 185 to go"

"Sam do me a favour and keep that kind of information to yourself" Jack said sighing.

"Cassie" Daniel said as he rounded the corner and found the young girl walking down the corridor. She had come through the gate with the first group of personnel three weeks ago and had settled in to life on the base pretty quickly. She had been really excited when she had found out that she would be getting her own living quarters even if her mum was just down the hall.

"You're mothers been looking for you"

"Yeah well this place is huge, I've been exploring it for weeks and I still haven't seen it all. You'll be lucky if you can find anyone ever, you really should have just used the intercom to find me"

"The intercom is for base business use only, otherwise there would be announcements going off every 10 seconds"

"Then what use are these comm. ports" she said gesturing to a small device on the wall, they were scattered over the base and were basically a more sophisticated version of the telephone.

"These are for if you know where the person you need to talk to is, like telephones, you press the code for the device you want to communicate with and you can talk to anyone who is near it and they can talk back. That doesn't work if you don't know where the person you need is"

"Okay, what does mum want?"

"I don't know she just said she needed to talk to you"

"And like the good boyfriend you are you immediately set out to find me" she said through her giggles. Cassandra had found that his relationship with Janet was a source of great entertainment for her, but Daniel was glad that she and the others had accepted it and were happy for them.

"I think it's about your school work" Daniel said smiling and feeling like justice was served as the girls face dropped.

"I was wondering how long it would take mum to get that set up"

"Come on let's go"

It had taken almost two months to get all the personnel through the gate but Jack was glad it was finally done.

"Welcome back" Daniel said as Jack and Sam walked down the stairs from the stargate.

"Has everyone settled in okay?"

"For the most part, some of them have a tendency to go missing when they're looking around but other than that".

"Have you been working on the other big part of the agreement with the Myenans?"

"Yeah, a couple more hours and we should have everything we need, Teal'c is on the planet now with SK2 doing some reconnaissance"

"Good" Jack said turning to Sam "SK?"

"Yes Jack you were told all this"

"Was it in another briefing because I've started using them as a chance to catch up on some sleep?"

Sam rolled her eyes "You know it's a good thing one of the base commanders listens during briefings, SK is the new designation for stargate teams on Kalena, it stands for Stargate Kalena"

"Oh, well, that makes sense. When are they due back?"

"In an hour" Daniel answered, as they all walked into the control room.

"Major Darcy if you can hear me use one of the comm. ports on the walls. The code for the control room is A12" Janet said over the base intercom before flicking the switch to turn the microphone off again. She then turned to look at Daniel and the others as they walked in.

"Another one?" Daniel asked

"Yeah"

"What's going on?" Jack asked .

"Remember when I told you that our personnel have a habit of getting lost when they're looking around?" Daniel said.

"Oh"

"This is Major Darcy, I think I'm lost" came a disembodied voice.

"Yeah we know just hold on a second" Janet said turning the microphone back on for a few seconds to talk to Major Darcy. She then turned off the intercom completely and looked at one of the men who was sat at one of the many computers in the room. "Have we got her?"

"Yes ma'am, she's in section f31" The man said having used her communication to find the missing woman.

Janet turned back to the computer she was standing at and switched the comm. port communications on instead of using the base intercom. She quickly typed F31 into the keypad.

"Okay Major, turn left and walk down the corridor, then take you're first right and there's an elevator at the end of the corridor"

"Thank you ma'am"

Janet switched the communications off again and turned to back to Jack and the others and shook her head.

"That's the third one today, I can't believe how often these people get lost, we never got lost once"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 8

"The Myenans were correct, Thoth has a base on that planet which he visits regularly" Teal'c stated, he had returned form his mission with SK2 half an hour ago and after a quick check up in the infirmary he had come to the briefing room to report his findings to the rest of the command team.

"So who is this Thoth guy anyway?" Jack said turning to Daniel.

"One of the ancient Egyptian Gods, he was worshipped at Hermopolis, he was the God of Knowledge"

"And he's a Goau'ld?"

"It would appear that way"

"Teal'c do you know anything about this guy?"

"Very little O'Neill"

"Okay so according to Daniel and the Myenans" Sam started helpfully "Thoth is big on knowledge, the base on P2S 412 is a huge research centre, he visits it regularly to check on the progress of his people"

"From what little we were able to find out he will be visiting the planet in 2 days"

"And if we want to keep the base we have to destroy the research centre and at least attempt to take out Thoth and this is another one of those things that has to be done by the five of us" Jack said sounding somewhat exasperated by the amount of work the Myenans were making them do.

"They're really not making this easy for us"

"Daniel" Janet said as she put her arms around his neck "I'll be fine, Jack will be with me the entire time and I can look after myself"

Daniel had been worrying about this mission since they had found out Janet would have to go with them to destroy the base. His worry had only been escalated since Teal'c had come back from his mission and told them about the base. The last two days had been torture for him. Despite Janet's constant assurances that she would be okay he was still worried about her.

"I know you can and I know Jack will look after you, I'm allowed to worry"

"Yes you are"

"Just be careful okay"

"I will if you will"

"We have a deal" Daniel said as he kissed her tenderly "I love you"

"I love you too"

"We'd better go and get ready"

Jack stood in the gate room, Teal'c was standing at the bottom of the stairs and Daniel was stood next to Jack tapping the side of his weapon nervously. Jack knew he had been dreading this mission, the terms of the agreement meant that Janet had to go with them.

"Daniel don't worry, we're all going to be looking after Janet, and she won't be out of my sight for a second"

Daniel merely nodded his head and looked as the door slid open and Sam and Janet walked in. Teal'c moved over to join the rest of the group.

"Okay everyone knows what they're doing right?" he said and watched as they all nodded. "Janet you stay with me at all times, I don't want you more than a few metres from my side at any time and if at any point I can't see you, move back to where I can, understood?"

"Understood Jack"

"Good, let's move out"

They moved to the edge of the tree line using the trees as cover, in front of them was a huge clearing where several large buildings stood.

"Okay you know what to do, split up plant your C4 and then get to the centre building" Daniel moved to follow orders when Jack grabbed his arm.

"Daniel concentrate on what you're doing, I have Janet and I'll protect her with my life, don't get yourself killed because your mind is elsewhere" Daniel nodded feeling only slightly better. He and Sam had to hit the buildings on the left. Jack and Janet were going for the buildings on the right. Teal'c who had insisted he would be fine alone and thinking they would get done faster if they split up more, was taking out the few buildings that were closest to them.

They had to maintain radio silence unless it was an emergency and do what they had been ordered to do. Plant the C4 in their designated buildings, then head to the centre building and plant the last of the C4, take out Thoth if they saw him and then get back to the gate. Every member of the team was wearing a GDO and were to go through the gate as soon as they got there. Jack had said it was better than having to meet up with each other because that way some of them would have to stand around waiting for the others.

Sam and Daniel reached their first building and Daniel spared one last glance across to where he could see Jack and Janet entering their first building.

"Daniel she'll be fine, Jack will look after her, now come on" Sam said quietly and Daniel followed her in to the building.

Teal'c planted the first of his C4 and looked at his watch as he set the detonator, the watch was counting down to when the C4 had to be blown, he set the timer to match the time on his watch and then moved on to the next area. Finding places where the C4 would do enough damage and where it could remain hidden until it blew was proving difficult. He hoped the others were okay, it was important to remain under radio silence, they were hoping to get in and out before anyone knew they were there. If someone was hiding or the enemy was nearby they would be discovered if someone tried to radio them.

Janet was walking through the corridor next to Jack when they heard footsteps up ahead. They both ducked into a small alcove and waited until the footsteps went away. They planted the last C4 they needed to plant in this building and headed toward the exit. So far things were going well, they had encountered few guards and things were on schedule. They left the building and quickly made their way to the next one without being spotted. Janet's thoughts drifted to Daniel, she hoped he was okay, she hoped all the others were okay.

Jack looked at Janet, she seemed to be handling the situation well. She had stayed close to Jack and hadn't moved out of sight once so far, in fact a couple of times she had heard the guards coming when Jack hadn't. They had moved into the second of the three buildings they had to blow up and things were so far going according to plan. He really hoped the others were having as much luck as they were having. He had felt extremely uncomfortable letting Teal'c go alone but the Jaffa could be stubborn when he felt something was important.

Sam and Daniel entered their third building, things had been going well, a little to well actually. Sam wasn't just waiting for something to go drastically wrong, she was expecting it to go drastically wrong. Daniel seemed to be thinking the same thing but the need to keep quiet meant they both had to communicate silently. She placed another C4 and set the timer to match the time on her watch. She had just finished when she felt Daniel grab her arm and pull into an alcove. Two guards came around the corner and walked past without seeing them and Sam nodded her thanks to Daniel.

Why these buildings had so many alcoves she'd never know, they made perfect hiding places for intruders and had no practical purpose. The Goau'ld had always placed more value on image than practicality, just look at the armour they made the Jaffa wear. It may be strong but that stuff had to be heavy and somewhat debilitating, especially those helmets. She hoped all the others were okay.

Daniel placed the last C4 he and Sam had to place in that building and set the timer. Things seemed to be going according to plan which was unusual for them but definitely welcome. It was still making him more aware than he usually was though, nothing was ever this easy. He and Sam made their way back out of the building and toward the centre building. This was where Thoth would be if he was indeed here. His thoughts went to Janet, he hoped she was okay, he knew Jack would look after her but he couldn't help but worry about her. In fact he was worried about all of them, he didn't like being out of contact with them for so long on a mission.

He didn't like that he would have to go back through the gate without the rest of his team, without even knowing if they were okay. He knew Jack was right though, the Myenans had told them Thoth always had patrols everywhere, especially when he was around. They couldn't risk having any of them standing around waiting for the others to show up.

Jack walked into the final building with Janet right behind him, he knew immediately why things had been so easy up until this point. All the guards were in this building, that meant that Thoth was probably in here, they were all here to guard him. As soon as the door had closed behind them two guards rounded the corner. Both Jack and Janet fired their Zats at them 3 times. Once to stun, once to kill and once vaporise and leave no trace they had been there. Using the Zats was also much quieter than using their P90s which remained at their side to be used only if they had no choice.

As they made their way through the corridors they had to zat several more guards, Jack also had to zat a couple more whilst Janet placed their last C4 and set the timer. They headed down the corridor and walked into another room, this was much larger than the other rooms they had been in and there was a huge gold throne in it. Well this practically screamed 'Thoth is in here'.

They were standing behind the throne so they couldn't see whether or not Thoth was actually in his chair. There were at least 16 guards in the room all standing in pairs, this guy really took security seriously. There was no way he could move without being spotted and if they stayed where they were they would be spotted too. Jack put his hand on Janet's arm and started to back out of the room. He turned around and walked straight into the end of a staff weapon.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A big thanks to everyone who has review so far it really keeps me going. Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 9

"Kree!" The Jaffa said s he continued to point his weapon at Jack's chest.

"Yeah I know, drop our weapons right" Jack said as he began to remove the various armaments from himself. The three Jaffa standing there seemed a little bewildered at the amount of weapons Jack and Janet put down. First their P90s and the ammo clips then there Berettas and their zats and finally their combat knives.

"Happy now"

The Jaffa eyed them both suspiciously as if he wasn't sure that they had actually removed all their weapons.

"We ran out of room" Jack said continuing with the stupid comments which were all ignored. Two more Jaffa arrived and grabbed Jack and Janet pulling them both along the corridor whilst the other Jaffa kept their weapons trained on them.

The Jaffa finally let go of Janet's arm as he pushed her in the cell, Jack was right behind her. She looked at her watch, they had under a half an hour until the C4 blew and took everyone in the buildings with them. The Jaffa had taken their radio's and left them with no way to tell the others they had been captured. The rest of the team would do their job and go back through the stargate without even knowing anything had happened.

"Daniel is going to kill me" Jack stated as he sat down which made Janet smile as she sat down next to him.

"We have less than half an hour you know?"

"Yeah I know"

The doors to their cell opened and another Jaffa walked in flanked by several others on either side of him.

"What is your purpose here?"

Sam walked into a huge room with a throne in it, Daniel tapped her arm and pointed across the room to where they could see Teal'c. Teal'c nodded to them to let them know he had seen them and then he left the room. Sam and Daniel did the same and walked through the corridors to where they hoped they would run into Teal'c. They zatted a few guards on the way around and finally found Teal'c. They had to duck into yet another alcove as a few guards walked past talking.

"Lord Thoth is not pleased, he is demanding to know what the prisoners wanted and how they made it all the way in to the throne room before they were captured"

"They've caught them" Daniel whispered

"Sounds like it"

"I believe I passed where they would be holding them" Teal'c said and they all followed him.

Jack could think of several things he could say to annoy the man but decided the situation really didn't call for humour. He merely sat there and ignored him which seemed to annoy him more than a stupid comment would have. He grabbed Janet's arm and pulled her toward him where one of his Jaffa had a much clearer shot with the staff weapon he was now pointing at her back.

"Leave her alone!" Jack shouted as he stood up and made a move toward her.

"Tell me what I want to know and she will not be harmed, continue to ignore my questions and she will be killed. The choice is yours"

Jack stood there and stared at Janet who shook her head telling him not to say anything.

The man nodded his head to the Jaffa pointing his staff weapon at Janet. The Jaffa pushed the weapon forward hitting Janet's back with such force she was knocked to the floor. Jack made a move toward her but was stopped by another Jaffa. Janet tried to stand up but the Jaffa who had been talking to him pushed her back onto her knees. He studied Jack for a moment before he grabbed Janet's arm and pulled her slightly toward him but keeping her both on the floor and in range of the Jaffa with the staff weapon. Jack felt his anger flare and was barely able to restrain himself from lunging at the arrogant son of a bitch.

"Tell me what I want to know"

Jack looked once again at Janet whose eyes were still telling him not to say anything and he silently looked back at the Jaffa.

"Kill her" the man said and Janet closed her eyes.

"No I'll tell you!" Jack shouted and the man held up his hand and the Jaffa who was about to fire at Janet stopped. Just as Jack was about to open his mouth and tell him whatever lie came out he heard the sound of a zat weapon being fired and the Jaffa collapsed to the ground. As the other Jaffa all met a similar fate Jack grabbed Janet and pulled her off the floor and out of harms way and kept hold of her until all the Jaffa were on the floor.

Sam, Daniel and Teal'c walked into the room and Sam and Teal'c went to the task of zatting the bodies out of existence. Daniel immediately walked up to Janet and put his arms around her, Jack watched as they held each other tightly and smiled to himself before turning to Sam and Teal'c.

"How'd you guys know we were in here?"

"We heard a couple of guards talking about the prisoners they had captured. We figured that was probably you and Teal'c passed the cells whilst he was planting C4"

"Yes well we had the whole situation under control. We had them right where we wanted them, didn't we Janet?"

"Yes Jack" Janet said in amusement as Daniel held her tightly and although he knew they needed to go he couldn't bring himself to let go of her. Finally Janet did it for him and she moved back slightly but not out of his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly

"I'm fine, Jack took very good care of me" she said with a smile and he knew everything was okay. He quickly planted a kiss on her forehead and leaving one arm around her shoulders he turned to face the others.

"Thoth is indeed on the base" Teal'c stated

"You saw him?" Jack asked

"I did"

"Then lets get out of here, we have 10 minutes before this whole place goes up"

The five of them made their way out of the building and toward the tree line. Getting out turned out to be much more difficult than getting in especially now that the guards were aware of their presence. They had to zat several guards on the way out of the base and it took them longer than they would have liked to reach the tree line. They only had 3 minutes left until the C4 detonated and they had to put some distance between themselves and the base.

They ran through the tress in the direction of the stargate and three minutes later they heard the explosions behind them as the C4 went off. They all stopped and looked back, through the trees you could vaguely see the fire from the explosions. Knowing there was a huge chance the fire could spread to the trees they all started moving again.

They were still 15 minutes away from the gate when they began to feel the heat from the fire. It had spread to the trees and was catching up with them quickly, Daniel knew that they probably only had minutes before the flames overtook them. He glanced back and saw the fire as it approached them.

Jack was vaguely aware that the tree to the side of him was on fire, the heat was becoming unbearable. He knew their plan had been going too well, that something was going to go immensely wrong and he had been proven right. There was very little chance that they were going to make it back to the stargate before the fire overtook them, if they did it would be damn close. They were still almost 10 minutes away from the gate and the fire was right on their heals. The forest around them was in perfect condition to spread the fire at an alarming rate.

Teal'c could feel the heat growing in intensity, he had known that if the fire made it to the trees it would spread very quickly but he had not expected it to spread this quickly. They would be very lucky if they made it back to the gate before the flames engulfed them. They were still over 5 minutes away from the stargate and the terrain was not ideal for running.

Janet was running faster than she had ever run in her life, the fire was catching up with them and they were still several minutes away from the gate. She knew their chances were slim that they would beat the flames to the gate but Sg1 had a habit of beating the odds. The amount of times they had come back through the gate with injuries that should have killed them amazed her and everyone else.

The gate was just up ahead, they couldn't be more than a minute away now. Sam could feel just how close the flames were, she couldn't believe they had managed to stay ahead of the fire this long. They were almost at the clearing where the stargate was when the tree in front of them became engulfed in flames. Jack who had not realised the tree was on fire was about to put his hand on it as he passed. He quickly realised his mistake and jumped back. The fire was ahead of them now.

Sam swerved to avoid the tree that had caught fire in front of her and was relieved when they ran in to the clearing and she could see the stargate standing there.

"Daniel dial Kalena" Jack shouted. Daniel ran to the DHD and started hitting the symbols. Janet was at his side and when the stargate engaged she sent the access codes from her GDO.

"Alright guys let's go!" Daniel shouted as he grabbed Janet's hand and ran through the stargate. Teal'c followed close behind them and Jack and Sam followed last.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 10

"So the base was destroyed?" Hammond asked over the video signal being transmitted through the stargate.

"Yes Sir, unless it's impervious to massive explosions" Jack replied, Sam, Daniel, Janet and Teal'c were right behind him sitting quietly whilst Jack made his report.

"The mission went well then?"

"Well apart from the parts where Janet and I got captured, the fire made it to the gate before we did and we destroyed the ecosystem of an entire planet, it went great"

Hammond smiled and then continued "Was Thoth killed?"

"Well we know he was on the base prior to the explosion but we can't be sure he was killed. Our agreement with the Myenans only calls for us to destroy the base, attempt to take out Thoth and for this to be done by SG1 and Janet, we've done that"

"Well done all of you"

"Don't we have people who can do this for us?" Jack asked, he and Sam were carrying some of the boxes of supplies down to one of the storage rooms.

"Well you said you wanted to be a more hands on General" she said as the door to the storage room opened and the two of them walked in.

"This isn't exactly what I meant"

"Well it has to be done"

"And I stand by my earlier question, do we not have people who can do this for us?"

"Most of it has been done for us"

Jack put his box down on the shelf they had walked to and then turned and took the box Sam was carrying and put that down next to his.

"Well then we should have something we can wheel the boxes around in"

"We do but they're either in use or have been left in other places"

"Remind me in the morning to send out a base wide message for all wheelly things designated gate room to be returned to the gate room"

"Will do" Sam said smiling.

It was now that Jack registered how close he and Sam were standing, it had been happening a lot in the last few months. They would unconsciously move close together and before he knew it they were only inches apart. He looked into her blue eyes and could tell that she had only just registered how close they were standing to. He felt himself being drawn towards her, normally one of them would have the sense and the will power to pull away, but it appeared neither of them had that today.

He brushed his lips over hers as an arm went around her waist. The other arm tangled itself in her hair as he pulled her to him deepening the kiss. Her arms went around his neck pulling him in closer than he already was. The kiss became deeper and deeper as Jack pushed her back into the wall behind her. She broke off the kiss but was pinned between him and the wall.

"Jack we can't, it's against regulations"

"I don't care about the regulations anymore Sam all I want is you. Besides what are they going to do, kick us both out of the air force. They can't, we can't command this base, if we get kicked out that would be in violation of the agreement with the Myenans. They've already spent too much time, money and resources on this base and they're not going to throw it all away"

He looked at her face which seemed to be thinking the situation through, he hoped he had gotten through to her but he took a step back to let her move away if she wanted to. That seemed to make her decision for her, as he moved away her arms tightened around his neck and her body moved with his. He leant his head back down to hers and kissed her again.

"You have so far honoured all parts of the agreement and I believe it is time that we continued to hold up our end"

Daniel was sitting in between Teal'c and Janet at the briefing table, Jack was now sitting at the head of the table and Sam was sitting opposite with Bashenne. They had told Bashenne that they had been successful in destroying Thoth's base and he had almost jumped for joy at the news.

"We can introduce you to several new technologies but please remember that for the time being they must not be shared with earth"

"What kind of new technologies?" Sam asked and Daniel saw her eyes light up.

"Many kinds" Bashenne said with a smile apparently having seen the same thing. "We can give you new weapons, new medical technologies and we can introduce you to some new drugs for treating your patients as well"

Janet smiled and nodded as Bashenne gestured to her at the mention of medical technologies.

"You're already familiar with most of our computer technology but we have more to show you and that is just to begin with"

"Where do we start?" Jack asked

"I will work with Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson on the computers. Marina will work with Dr Frasier on the medical stuff and Tierban will work with you and Teal'c on the weapons"

"Okay Dr Jackson I think you'll be very interested in this" Bashenne said as he gestured to a large machine sitting on the table in the lab.

"What is it?"

"It is a Molecule Distribution Analyser although I'm certain you will want to shorten the name, so MDA"

"What does it do?"

"We used it mostly to analyse very old artefacts that had a lot of ware on them, they analyse the distribution of Molecules to try and determine the original shape of the artefact. It is very accurate and of great help when the artefact had writing on it that has been worn away"

"This is great I could use this for some of the artefacts in my office. We do have something similar but obviously nowhere near as advanced" Daniel said sounding rather excited now.

"This is a laser based weapon, it is quiet and clean"

Jack had found Tierban to be a very agreeable guy, he had showed them a couple of different weapons most of which were similar to weapons they already had. They had been introduced to something similar to a grenade and something else similar to C4 except more compact and easier to use. This however was completely different to anything else. It was silver and shaped like a handgun except smaller and round but the trigger mechanism was the same.

Jack watched as Tierban aimed the weapon at the target and pulled the trigger, a red light shot out of the gun and left a clean cut whole in the target in front of them.

"The intensity of the laser can be adjusted so you can either stun injure or kill the target"

"You know this sounds very similar to the phasers out of Star Trek" he said getting a confused look from Tierban.

"Jack you have referred to Star Trek many times in the last few months"

"That's because all this stuff is very similar to the stuff they have in that. Come on Teal'c you've seen it"

"I agree that some of the technology does bare some semblance to the technology from Star Trek"

"Well there we go then"

Jack took the Phaser from Tierban and aimed at the Target, he pulled the trigger and watched as the laser cut straight through his target.

"Wow, that's cool"

"Indeed" Teal'c agreed.

"Can you change the speed that it fires at, make it fire faster?"

"Yes you can" Tierban said as he took the weapon and opened up a small compartment on the handle "These are the controls here, this adjusts the intensity of the laser. Settings one to three will stun, four to six will injure and above that will kill. This controls the speed, you can experiment with the different settings yourself"

Janet was impressed with the kind of medical technology Marina had shown her. She had seen a dermal infuser which was basically a needle without the needle, it used air moving at such a high speed that it forced the contents through the skin and into the blood with out any pain. The process could also be reversed to allow her to take blood samples from a patient without even breaking the skin. She had seen technology that could analyse blood samples and other test results more accurately. She had been shown a Portable Monitoring Devise, it was a bracelet which attached tightly to a patients wrist and could monitor their heart rate, blood pressure and blood glucose levels as well as other things.

She was being introduced to the new drugs she would be using now. There were several new pain relievers and sedatives and a few more antibiotics. It would take her forever to learn all the new names and uses.

"Some of their new technology is amazing" Sam said cheerfully, they had spent most of the day being introduced to the new technologies the Myenans had offered them. When they had all finished they had all gathered in Jack's quarters and were sitting on the sofa's. Sam was sitting with Jack, the two of them had been very open about their new relationship and had been accepted by everyone. They were all happy for them and had been told more than once that it was about time.

Jack had already spoken to Hammond about it and he had congratulated them and told them he would take of any problems that arose from it on his end.

"I know I couldn't believe how advanced some of it was. You'll all be glad to know that once I train my staff how to use all this stuff there won't be any more needles, unless you have to go on an IV"

"Well that's a definite plus" Jack said cheerfully "You guys should see the new phasers"

"Phasers?" Daniels asked humorously

"Jack believes the new laser based weapons are so similar to the phasers in Star Trek that they should be given the same name"

"Phasers it is then"

"You know what guys I'm exhausted I'm going to go and get some sleep" Janet said as she stood up.

"All right then, night"

"Night" she said as she walked out the door.

"Hey Janet wait up" Daniel said as he jumped of the sofa and ran after her shouting good night to everyone as he left.

"I must also bid you good night" Teal'c said as he too stood up and left the room.

"I swear these people have no stamina" Jack said as turned to look at Sam who was in the middle of yawning. "No babe not you too"

"No I'm fine, but give them some credit it's been a long day"

"You really are tired aren't you?" he asked with a smile.

"A little yeah"

"Come on let's go to bed" he stood up and offered her his hand which she happily accepted.

Daniel kissed Janet the minute the doors closed behind them and he had to smile as he felt her respond and deepen the kiss.

"I thought you were exhausted" he said

"I've had a sudden burst of energy" she replied and he smiled and kissed her again as they made their way to the bedroom.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 11

The last few weeks had mostly been spent testing out the new technologies and training the other personnel how to use them. Most of the Myenans that had come through the gate to help them complete the base had returned home. Bashenne, Marina and Teirban had remained behind to help teach the base personnel how to use the new technology. Jack would be glad when the adjustment period was over and they could start using everything they had gained in the last few months to fight the Goau'ld.

He had found that he enjoyed being in command of the base more than he had expected, he and Sam had sat through more briefings than he cared to count but other than that it hadn't been a bad experience. He had a tendency to zone out in the middle of briefings but whatever he missed Sam always got for him. He would have to stop doing that though, once the base was fully operational Sam would be in command of SK1 and wouldn't be there to summarise his briefings for him.

His relationship with Sam was going better than he ever could have hoped for, they had barely been separate since the relationship had started. Even though he knew that would change once Sam had to resume going on missions through the stargate, he was enjoying it while it lasted. Daniel and Janet had also been inseparable and he was more than happy for them, they both deserved to be happy. Teal'c had had no trouble fitting in here, in fact he had made several new friends since he had moved here. Cassie had settled in well, Janet had managed to set up a home schooling system. Between her, Sam, Daniel and a handful of other very clever personnel she was able to learn everything she needed to.

He wasn't missing earth as much as he had expected to, he missed General Hammond and going through the gate as part of SG1 regularly. Other than that he hadn't missed earth, everything he needed or wanted was on Kalena with him. He had a great job, a nice home and most importantly his family was here. He had finally been able to start a relationship with Sam and Daniel, Janet, Teal'c and Cassie were all here and they were all happy.

"Sir?"

Jack was pulled back out of his thoughts by the woman standing in front of him She had been in the middle of telling him something when he had zoned out. He really needed to stop doing that, though he was pretty sure she had been using some expert babble to talk to him so technically it was her own fault.

"Sorry, can you say that again?"

The woman looked at him sympathetically "In brief, the power problems under control"

Oh that. They had been having a problem with some of the power generators all week and he was glad they were finally back under control. "Thank you"

"Cassie" Daniel said with a warning look.

"What?"

"You cannot have ice cream before your dinner"

"Why not?"

"Because it spoils your appetite and you need to eat something healthy"

"Fine" Cassie said sighing as she stood up "You know you sound like mom"

Daniel rolled his eyes at the teenager and she walked back to the counter to get some actual food. He had been giving Cassie a history lesson and decided to have a break and bring her to the commissary for dinner. The food here was much better than it had been back at the SGC.

Cassie sat back down at the table with a salad and Daniel gave her a reproachful look.

"Is that all you're eating?"

"I'm not that hungry"

"You were complaining that you were starving, that's why I brought you down here"

"Well I'm not anymore, besides this is healthy and once I eat this I can move back onto my ice cream"

Daniel sighed in defeat and Cassie gave him a victorious grin. He had spent a lot of time with Cassie recently and as close as he had been to her before, he was closer now.

Sam was on her way to the control room when she heard the voice over the intercom.

"Unscheduled off world activation"

She quickly made her way to the control room, Jack and Teal'c were already there when she arrived and Daniel and Janet were right behind her.

"We're receiving a signal" said the man sitting at the computer "It's earth"

"Kalena this is the SGC, come in"

"SGC this is Kalena, go ahead"

"We're sending a visitor through the gate" Hammonds voice told them.

"Open the iris" Jack said, installing the iris had been one of the first things done when they had started work on the base. Sam looked into the gate room and watched as the iris slid open and a man walked through. It took her a moment to register who the man was.

"Dad" she said as she ran into the gate room. Jack, Teal'c, Daniel and Janet were close behind her. She went straight to her father who pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Hey Sam, it's been too long" he said as he pulled away and kissed her cheek lightly. "Well I've certainly missed a lot whilst I've been away"

"Welcome to our new home" Jack said as he and the others joined them.

"You've done well for yourself Jack"

"And all my teachers told me I'd never amount to anything"

"Yes, well I'm sure they had their reasons" Jacob said smiling.

"Why don't we go up to the briefing room where we can all catch up?" Jack said

"Lead the way"

"So I gated to earth only to be told by George that you are no longer living on earth. That you struck a deal with an advanced civilisation that had been almost wiped out by the Goau'ld and you were now in command of an advanced off world base"

"That's a nice way to sum it up" Jack said

"He also said that you and Sam were promoted to General and Lieutenant Colonel, congratulations both of you"

"Thanks Dad"

"And he also said that you had some other good news but you should probably tell me that yourselves, in person"

Jack suddenly felt like running out of the room as fast as his legs would carry him. He knew exactly which news the General had been referring to.

"Well" Jack said awkwardly "Daniel and Janet got together" he said and cursing himself for being such a coward. He watched Daniel and Janet look at him as Jacob turned to them.

"Really congratulations that's wonderful news"

"Thanks" they both said trying not to laugh which wasn't lost on Jacob

"That's not it though, what else have you got to tell me?"

"Well they aren't the only people who got together" Jack said cryptically, why was he dragging this out, he was only prolonging his own suffering.

"Who else got together?"

"Me and Sam"

If Jacob was surprised he didn't show it, in fact he didn't show anything which worried Jack more.

"Dad?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Well I knew it was coming, just a matter of time so congratulations both of you"

"Thanks" Jack said feeling somewhat relieved "And what do you mean you knew it was coming?"

"Please, like anyone didn't know you two were in love, but just for the record you hurt my daughter and no amount of advanced alien technology will save you from me"

"I hurt your daughter and no amount of advanced alien technology will save me from her" he said earning himself a swat over the back of the head from Sam herself.

Daniel watched the scene in front of him in amusement. Jack had made a couple of sarcastic comments about looking forward to this very discussion. He was glad it had gone well for them but he had told Jack that Jacob wouldn't be that mad. They spent another 20 minutes catching up and then the conversation became serious.

"The reason that I was on earth was to warn you about a Goau'ld that has recently stepped up his activity in the last few weeks, after an attempt was made on his life and his base was destroyed. I believe you know who I am referring to"

"Thoth" Daniel stated.

TBC

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews so far, please keep them coming. The more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 12

"Thoth" Daniel stated

"That's right, we thought you might have had something to do with the attack. Thoth is a very dangerous Goau'ld. In recent years he has not been so much of a problem but it was only a matter of time before he continued his reign of terror"

"So he wasn't killed in the explosion"

"No"

"What do you mean reign of terror?" Jack asked hoping that was just the Tok'ras way of over exaggerating.

"I mean exactly that. Thoth is a particularly nasty Goau'ld. He kills for the sake of killing and he couldn't care any less who it is"

"Sounds like most Goau'ld to me"

"No trust me he is much worse. The other Goa'uld recognise the benefit of keeping people alive, those who follow their rule are not usually harmed. Thoth doesn't care, if you are not his slave or his Jaffa there is no point in you being alive. He destroys entire worlds, Myena being a perfect example, he commands a massive fleet"

"So resistance is futile" Jack quipped earning himself a look from all the others that said 'quit it with the star trek references'.

"Exactly" Jacob continued "Anyone who survives the initial attack is killed by the Jaffa that then gate onto the planet. A number of people are captured from every world, men women and children to be tortured by Thoth and his Jaffa simply for their own personal amusement".

"This guy sounds like a real piece of work, Teal'c how come you didn't know any of this?"

"Teal'c wouldn't know, the other Goa'uld don't speak of him even they don't agree with his methods"

"Then he must be really, really bad"

"Yeah well now he's pouring a lot of his resources into finding the people responsible for the attack on his base. He found the Myenans and unless he is stopped he will probably find you too"

"Well what do you suggest?"

"Nothing right now, we are attempting to get someone undercover on his ship but he is extremely paranoid at the moment add that to the fact that he very rarely changes the Jaffa aboard his ship and it is proving to be very difficult"

Jack really didn't like the idea of doing nothing whilst Thoth was looking for them. He could tell from the looks on the others faces that they didn't like the idea either but there really was nothing else they could do. They would just have to wait and trust the Tok'ra, something he knew was going to be difficult for him. As much as he loved Jacob he just didn't trust the Tok'ra.

Jacob had spent several days on Kalena, only a few members of the Tok'ra council had been informed of the base on Kalena and even fewer had been told the co-ordinates. He had been impressed with the base and had spent sometime getting to know the Myenans that were still on the base. They were hoping that he could earn their trust and eventually they would learnt to trust the Tok'ra.

"It was good to see you again dad, I missed you"

"I missed you too, I always do. It was good to see you all again and you" he said turning to Jack "Take care of my daughter"

"I will"

Jacob gave Sam a last hug and kissed her hair "I love you"

"I love you too"

Sam wished her father could stay longer but they had received a message from the Tok'ra informing him that his presence was required. She always missed her dad and worried about him, especially when they were out of contact for a long time. She watched her father walk up the stairs to the stargate and then disappear into the event horizon. She felt Jack's arm move around her shoulders in a gesture of support.

"He'll be back in no time"

Sam nodded and everyone left the gate room.

"And this button activates it"

Daniel walked into the infirmary to see Janet and Marina teaching a few of the nurses how to use one of the new medical technologies. Daniel had no idea what it was but he figured he would find out at some point, probably when it was being used on him. He stood in the doorway for several minutes watching her contently before taking a step into the room. Janet smiled and walked over to him when she saw him.

"Hey you"

"Hey" Daniel said as he planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"What's up?"

"I came to see if you wanted to grab lunch"

"Sure, just give me ten minutes"

Daniel nodded and watched as Janet went back to her nurses. He went and sat on one of the beds and watched her as he waited.

Teal'c was in the gym with Janet and Sam, the new gym was incredible. Much larger than the one they had had at the SGC and there was a lot more equipment here. As a result more people had taken to working out on a regular basis. Thankfully this was not the only gym on the base, there were three others equally as big. Given the early hour there was no one else in the gym which is why the three of them had picked that time to work out.

Janet and Sam were both on the treadmills and Teal'c was lifting weights nearby. They had already been there for nearly an hour and were almost ready to call it quits when Jack and Daniel walked in. They were clearly not here to work out as they were dressed in their usual BDU's.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he moved to sit on the bench near where the three of them were working out, Daniel sat next to him.

"What does it look like we're doing" Sam said a little out of breath.

"It is 6 o clock in the morning and you three are awake and in the gym"

"We have been here since 5AM Jack" Teal'c stated

"This is my point. What is wrong with you people? It took me all my energy to get up 20 minutes ago and drag my ass down here"

"If it was that difficult why do it?" Sam asked.

"I don't know"

Teal'c saw Sam role her eyes as she continued to run.

"How did you even know we were down here?"

"I figured where else would you go at 6AM when you don't have any work to do and I ran into Daniel on my way down here"

"Right"

"Why _are_ you coming down here at 5AM?"

"Because there's no one else here" Janet stated.

"Yeah, there's a reason for that" Jack said sarcastically.

"We prefer having the gym to ourselves"

Sam turned off the treadmill and stepped down slowly, Janet was right behind her.

"Well I'm going to get a shower" Janet said

"Me too" Sam replied

"That sounds like a good idea " Jack said as he stood up.

"Not this time" Sam said with a smile and Jack's face fell "And that is not going to help you"

Janet and Sam walked out of the gym laughing and Teal'c decided to call it quits too, he returned the weights to where he had got them from and grabbed his bag. He headed for the men's changing room that were connected to the gym.

"Well let's go find something else to do" Jack said as he turned to Daniel. He was just staring at the wall with a half thoughtful, half vacant look in his eyes. He cocked his head slowly to one side and looked at Daniel who really was lost in his thoughts.

"Daniel?" he said but received no response so he tried again with a nudge. "Daniel?"

"What, sorry" Daniel said finally snapping back to reality.

"What's up with you?"

"I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Nothing it doesn't matter"

Jack knew Daniel was lying, whatever was on his mind was definitely something but he decided to let it go, for now at least.

"Jack I need to talk to you" Daniel said walking into Jack's office. Jack watched as Daniel sat down in the chair at the other side of his desk. The look on his face told Jack that whatever it was he needed to talk about was serious. It also probably had something to do with whatever it was that he had been thinking about in the gym that morning.

"What is it Daniel?"

"I want to ask Janet to marry me"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 13

Jack just stared at Daniel for a minute trying to process what he had just told him. "You want to ask Janet to marry you?"

"Yeah"

"Just making sure I heard that right" Jack said and continued to stare at Daniel for a moment longer.

"I know we've only been together a few months but we've known each other for years and" Daniel paused "I love her"

"And you're sure about this?" Jack asked feeling his senses return full force.

"I'm sure I want to marry her but I'm not sure I want to ask her, I mean I have no idea if she feels anything close to what I'm feeling"

"Oh trust me, she feels it" Daniel gave him a questioning look so he decided to elaborate "It is so obvious how much you two love each other, I can see it in everything you do, the way you talk and the way you act toward each other. Anyone can see it and if I'm honest with you, if you ask her to marry you I truly believe that she would say yes"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah"

Sam was in the Control room talking to General Hammond through the stargate. "He wants to see you all in the White House"

"Okay I'll tell the others and we'll be back there in an hour"

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he walked into the control room with Teal'c. Janet and Daniel were close on their heals.

"General Hammond says the President wants to see all five of us in the White House today"

"Well that's kinda short notice, does he realise how far we have to travel to get back there?" Jack quipped earning four sets of rolled eyes. "And will you all stop rolling your eyes at me"

"He says that the President wants an update on how things are going"

"And he can't just read the regular reports we send back?"

"He says he wants to do it face to face, wants a chance to meet us in person and have a discussion about it with us so we can answer his questions"

"Okay did he say exactly when he wants us there?"

"We need to leave in an hour"

"Right well we'll go and spend a few days there. Give us chance to spend some time on earth and see anyone we left behind there"

Jack stood in front of the stargate in his dress uniform, he had meant what he said about spending a few days there so they could visit family but he had really been thinking about Daniel. It had been a week since he had told Jack he wanted to propose to Janet, and Jack had been trying to come up with a solid excuse for him and Daniel to return to earth so they could go and buy a ring. Daniel and Teal'c stood next to him wearing navy blue suits that looked similar to the blue dress uniform he was wearing. Janet and Sam walked in both also dressed in their blue dress uniforms and looking as uncomfortable as the guys did. Cassie was also with them but she was wearing casual, civilian clothes, since she wasn't military and wasn't going to be meeting with the President.

"I hate wearing this" Jack said and knew the sentiment was shared by everyone else.

When everyone was present he walked up the steps to where the stargate had already established a wormhole to earth. He stepped into the event horizon and found himself standing in the gate room of the SGC.

"Wow I have actually missed this place" he said as he walked down the ramp to be greeted by General Hammond.

"Sir" he said with a solute.

"It's good to have you all back"

"It's good to see you General"

"Well unfortunately there is not enough time for pleasantries right now"

"Of course" Jack said "We wouldn't want to keep the President waiting"

Janet turned to Cassie "Stay here until I get back and behave yourself"

"Mom, I always behave myself"

Janet had been feeling a little nervous about meeting the President. The feeling had just amplified about a thousand times as the car pulled up outside the White House. Jack got out of the car and offered her his hand to help her up out of the car. She gratefully accepted and stepped out of the car to see the White House standing in front of her.

"Relax Janet" Jack said to her quietly "We're just here to make a report"

She nodded and smiled as he turned and headed toward the doors, she followed behind him and could hear the others behind her.

The briefing with the President had gone well, he was pleased with the progress made on the new base. They were now free to spend the next two days doing whatever they wanted to. Sam was going to visit her brother, Janet was going to see her family along with Cassie and Teal'c was taking the opportunity to visit his son. That left Daniel and Jack the chance to go and find a ring for Daniel's proposal.

They had spent the better part of the day searching for the right ring and had finally found a beautiful gold band with a nicely sized diamond on it. Jack was now driving them both back to the SGC, Daniel was sitting in the passenger seat staring out of the window.

"So now that you have the ring when are you going to ask her?"

"When we get back to Kalena, I thought we'd have dinner in my living quarters and then I'd…"

"Pop the question" Jack finished for him.

"Yeah"

"Don't worry Daniel, she's going to say yes"

"Let's hope so" Daniel said as he resumed staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts. Jack smiled to himself, he was nervous for the guy. He knew Janet would say yes but he was still nervous.

The last two days had gone way to quickly Sam thought. She had spent some time with her brother and General Hammond. Now though it was time to go back to Kalena. Janet seemed in good spirits after visiting her family with Cassie and Teal'c had returned through the gate after visiting his son. Jack and Daniel had said they were visiting old friends but other than that they had been rather secretive about their activities.

As the six of them said their goodbyes to General Hammond they headed up the ramp and in to the stargate. They found themselves once more standing in the Kalena gate room and Sam was glad to be back. Over the last few months this place had become home.

She watched as the others left the gate room and then turned to Jack.

"So what were you and Daniel up to on earth?"

"We told you we were visiting old friends"

"Oh yeah, so what were their names?"

"It doesn't matter you don't know them"

"And you and Daniel had never met before the original mission to Abydos so how would you both have the same old friends"

"Maybe they were from the original mission to Abydos"

"Then I would know who they are"

"But you don't know them" It was a terrible lie and Sam knew he hadn't expected her to question his story.

"You know what fine, if you don't want to tell me what you were doing then that's fine" Sam said and turned to leave the gate room, she knew she was making Jack feel guilty and that sooner or later he'd cave and tell her.

"Thanks for dinner Daniel it was great"

"Well you're welcome"

Daniel was more nervous than he had been in his entire life and he was glad he was doing such a great job of hiding it. So far everything was going according to plan, Dinner had been great and now he and Janet were sat on the sofa. He knew now was the right time and did consider getting down on one knee but then decided he'd prefer to sit next to her as he did this.

"Janet I have to ask you something"

"Sure go ahead"

"I know we've only been together a few months but we've known each other years and I love you so" Daniel reached into his pocket and pulled the small box containing the ring out and opened it "Will you marry me?"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 14

Janet stared at the ring in the box Daniel was holding, she was still trying to convince herself that this was real. Finally pulling her gaze away from the ring she looked at Daniel's face and saw the love and worry there.

"Yes" she finally managed to choke out.

"Yeah?" Daniel asked with a huge smile on his face

"Yes I'll marry you" Janet replied with an equally huge smile on her face. Daniel slipped the ring on to her finger and then pulled her to him for a deep and passionate kiss.

Sam looked at Jack who seemed to be deep in his own thoughts, he was keeping something from her. Whatever it was must be really big because he was normally very good at keeping his feelings hidden but right now they obvious to anyone who bothered to look. She hated that he was keeping something that important from her. She didn't expect him to tell her everything but this was obviously something really big and he was still keeping it from her.

"Jack what's wrong?" she asked but received no response. "Jack"

"Jack?" Sam said waving her hand in front of his face finally snapping Jack back to reality. He and Sam were in his office getting some paper work done. Actually she was getting paper work done at his desk, he was sitting at the other side of his desk lost in his own thoughts.

"What's wrong with you, you've been more distracted than usual?"

"Nothing sorry" He saw the look of disbelief on her face but knew he couldn't tell her why he was so distracted. He knew that Daniel was proposing to Janet tonight and might have done it already. Despite the fact that he was sure Janet would say yes he was still almost as nervous as Daniel had been when he had gone to his quarters.

"I don't believe you" she said but turned back to the computer showing she was letting the matter drop. His thoughts drifted back to Daniel and Janet and he found himself nervously tapping his fingers on the desk in front of him.

"Jack that's really distracting"

"Sorry" he said laying his hand flat on the table and forcing himself to keep it still. He knew that he was upsetting Sam by keeping this from her but it wasn't his place to tell her.

"I love you, you know" he said quietly to her.

"I know you do" she replied but didn't take her eyes off the computer, her response or lack of response stung him a little which she had obviously noticed.

"I know that you and Daniel are lying about where you went on earth and now you won't tell me what's bothering you"

"They're both the same thing"

"I don't expect you tell me everything but whatever it is that you're hiding from me is obviously important"

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, I can't, not yet anyway".

"Okay" she said turning back to the computer in disappointment. Jack decided he wasn't going to leave it there and stood up and walked around the desk. He span her around on the chair so that she was facing him and put one arm on either chair arm. He leant down so that his face was only inches from hers.

"I love you and I trust you but what I'm not telling you now is not my place to tell you, you'll probably find out soon enough anyway"

"Okay" she said again after a few moments of thought but this time it was in understanding. He leant down and kissed her deeply, he broke of the kiss and planted another kiss on her forehead before returning to his seat at the other side of the desk. Sam turned back to the computer and continued the work she had been doing. Without realizing what he was doing Jack started tapping his fingers on the desk again. Sam gave him a look which Jack understood clearly and once again forced his hand to stay flat on the desk.

The command team had a briefing that morning and Jack, Sam and Teal'c were already there. Neither Daniel or Janet had turned up yet and Jack was hoping that could only mean good things. He hadn't seen or spoken to Daniel since he had gone to his living quarters to have dinner with Janet. He started pacing the room earning a reproachful look from Sam which made him stop and standstill. As Daniel and Janet walked in smiling Jack immediately looked to Janet's ring finger. He was happy to find the beautiful engagement ring there. He felt his face split into a huge grin and walked over to Daniel hugging him.

"I told you she'd say yes"

"Oh my God!" Sam squealed as she noticed the engagement ring and ran over to Janet hugging her. "Congratulations"

"Congratulations to both of you" Teal'c said as he walked over to them, he hugged Janet and shook Daniel's hand.

Jack hugged Janet. "You knew?" she asked him.

"Of course I knew, who do you think went with him to find the ring?"

"So that's where you two disappeared to on earth" Sam said, realization crossing her face as she looked at Jack apologetically.

"That's it" Jack said smiling and letting her no that she didn't need to apologize.

"So have you set a date?" Sam asked Janet excitedly.

"Give me chance Sam, I only got engaged last night"

"Oh and you would have been too busy celebrating" Sam said laughing

"Shut up" Janet said as she swatted her friend playfully across the arm.

The celebration was cut short when the announcement of an unscheduled off world activation came through the intercom. The five of them quickly headed to the control room.

"Receiving IDC, it's the Tok'ra"

"Open the iris"

They all walked into the embarkation room in time to see Jacob Carter walk out of the stargate.

"Dad" Sam said hugging him.

"Hey kiddo"

"We never get this many visits from you" Jack quipped "You're just in time to hear the good news"

"What good news is that?" he asked warily, very aware of what the last good news they gave him was and Jack turned to Daniel and Janet.

"We got engaged" Daniel said and Jacob smiled and hugged them both.

"That's great, congratulations"

"Thanks" Janet said stepping back towards to Daniel who wrapped his arms her waist. Her arms went over his and she leaned her body back into his.

"Selmac says congratulations to"

"Thank you Selmac" Daniel said.

"I hate to ruin the moment for you" Jacob said solemnly and gave both Daniel and Janet an apologetic look. They both nodded their heads in understanding and Jacob continued "But we have some information about Thoth that you need to know"

The change in mood in the room was obvious as the smiles changed to looks of concern.

"From the look on your face right now I'd say whatever information you have isn't good news" Jack said.

"He knows it was earth that was responsible for the attack on his base, he's gathering his fleet as we speak"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 15

"Maybe we should take this to the briefing room" Jack said

The six of them walked to the briefing room and sat around the table. Sam knew things had been going too well, nothing ever went this well for them.

"How did he find out it was us?"

"You were wearing your BDU's right?"

"Yeah"

"Well in case you didn't notice Thoth prides himself on his knowledge, he has sources among the system Lords who informed him about the Tau'ri"

"He's never seen us before"

"Your style of attack and general appearance are all known to him" It was Selmac speaking now, Jacobs Tok'ra symbiote "After the attack he contacted his sources among the other system Lords to find out anything he could".

"But it wasn't even earth, it was Kalena"

"The Goa'uld do not know about Kalena, all Thoth knows is that people dressed like the Tau'ri and who acted a lot like the infamous SG1 attacked the base" Selmac said.

"What about the protected planets treaty?"  
"Thoth doesn't care about the treaty" Jacob was talking again now.

"How big a fleet are we talking about?" Jack asked.

"Big" was Jacob's reply.

"Jack if this is anything like the fleet that the Myenans described to us that attacked their planet, then we're talking at least twenty mother ships" Sam explained.

"That's a lot"

"I don't know how much time we have but if we don't stop those ships before they reach earth then earth will be destroyed"

"So we need a plan, any ideas?" Sam asked.

"I'd say nukes but that's too many ships we couldn't get them all" Jack stated.

"The other Goa'uld"

"What?" everyone said as they turned and looked at Daniel.

"You said it yourself Jacob, the other Goa'uld don't approve of his methods. If they knew where his entire fleet was wouldn't they want to destroy it?" Daniel explained "Also if Thoth breaks the protected planets treaty then all the Goa'uld will have to face the Asgard"

"He has a point"

"Okay so what, we send a message to the other system lords and then sit on are asses and hope they decide to go and blow him up"

"Yes except we don't just sit on our asses, the Tok'ra have a ship that can transport the six of us there and we can monitor the situation to make sure the other system lords show up" Jacob told them

"What's to stop them from just blowing us up?"

"The ship has a cloak"

"Okay sounds like a plan or at least a work in progress" Jack said.

---

Jack looked at General Hammond over the video link as he told him about the massive fleet preparing to attack earth.

"Daniel and Teal'c are preparing the message for the other System Lords now and Sam and Janet have gone with Jacob to talk to the Tok'ra council about borrowing their ship"

"Keep me updated and I'll inform the White House"

---

Sam couldn't believe how well the meeting with the Tok'ra had gone. She had expected to have to do some pleading but they had explained the situation to the council and they had agreed to let them use the ship. They had decided to remain on the Tok'ra base and have the others join them rather than take the ship and pick them up. The planet the Tok'ra base was on was closer to where the fleet were gathering so it made more sense for them to leave from there.

She and Janet were now on their way to the stargate to meet up with the others. Jacob was just ahead of them. Sam could tell something was bothering Janet.

"What's wrong?"

"Why am I coming along for this mission?"

"Do you not want to?"

"It's not that, it's just I'm not a soldier or a member of SG1"

"Janet, you're part of the team now, Daniel's not a soldier either"

"But he has experience"

"He didn't at the beginning, he had to learn just like you do. You have the same basic training that he was given and everyone has to start somewhere"

"Yeah I guess so"

"Cheer up, you just got engaged" Sam said gaining a smile "This may not be the ideal way to celebrate but you still just got engaged to a great guy that you love"

---

"Alright now that we're all present and accounted for let's go and save the earth… again" Jack stated as he stepped out of the stargate behind Daniel and Teal'c.

He watched as Daniel walked over to Janet and took her hand as they all headed to where the Tok'ra ship was waiting for them. He felt bad for them, they should be celebrating their engagement, not going on yet another dangerous mission to save the world.

After this was over he planned to make sure they got enough time to enjoy their engagement and get married. He almost pitied anyone that tried to stop him from doing that. His friends deserved to be happy and he would be damned he let anything prevent it. Janet looked kind of nervous but considering the last time they had gone after Thoth she was nearly killed he couldn't blame her.

---

"That is a big fleet" Jack stated in mild shock.

"No kidding" Jacob replied.

"I count 23 mother ships" said Ardoth, the Tok'ra that had come along.

"23 is correct" Teal'c confirmed.

"Lets hope all the other system lords decide to show up" Daniel said thoughtfully.

"I'm just glad we're invisible" Sam added as she looked at the fleet.

Janet stared out of the window at the massive fleet, she was sure she had never seen anything quite as daunting in her life. She could vaguely hear the comments her friends were making behind her but her focus was on the fleet. If they failed then earth really didn't stand a chance. She was suddenly very glad that Cassie was safely on Kalena and that made her feel somewhat guilty too. She felt Daniel move up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry" he said as he kissed her hair.

There were flashes outside the ship as six mother ships appeared. A few seconds later there were more flashes and another eight ships appeared.

"I think the other System Lords are arriving" Jack said

"Let's just hope a few more show up"

"Can we intercept their transmissions?

"Not from this distance"

"Get us in closer"

As Jacob flew the ship closer to the two fleets they started firing at each other.

"I guess they didn't want to talk much anyway" Jack said

Janet watched as three of Thoth's ship were blown up along with two of the other System Lords.

"So far so good" she heard Sam say. Several more ships were blown up on either side and now there were 16 of Thoth's and seven system Lord's. As two more of the system Lords ships were blown up there were more white flashes and nine more ships appeared.

"Yes!" Jack said "I never though I'd find myself routing for the System Lords"

The fighting continued and more System Lord ships appeared. Thoth's fleet had almost been destroyed when one of the ships broke off from the group and escaped.

"What's betting Thoth is on that ship?" Jack asked rhetorically.

"We have to go after him"

"Already on it" Jacob said and moved the ship to chase after Thoth.

They caught up with Thoth's ship almost half an hour later, it had stopped in orbit of a planet.

"That's one of Thoth's planets"

"So he stopped to make repairs?"

"Probably"

"Now what?"

"We get aboard and test out our new weapons"

Jack was glad that everyone on the command team had become very accustomed to the new weapons, it would probably save them now.

"How do we get aboard?"

"Use the rings" Jacob said "Look they're constantly transporting stuff up from the planet, they probably won't notice one extra ring transport"

"Okay, we go, we stay together, we plant the charges and we get the hell outta there, any questions?" Jack asked but on hearing none he continued "Jacob, you, Janet and Ardoth stay here. Let us know if any other ships show up. Alright let's go and blow up Thoth… again"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 16

As the rings disappeared Teal'c fired at the Jaffa in the room, he was aware of the rest of the team doing the same. The new weapons were great, they were quieter and cleaner but for this job they needed to use the zats. They zatted all the Jaffa three times to leave no trace they had been there.

"Alright let's go" Jack said

They planted several of their new explosive charges around the ship and were on their way back to the ring transporter when they were spotted by a large group of Jaffa. Taking out their new weapons they were able to take most of the Jaffa out before they were all zatted to the ground. They were dragged to a holding cell and locked in.

"I'm getting caught to often" Jack said as he sat down.

"Now what?"

"I don't know yet"

Janet was nervous, the others had been gone for an hour and weren't answering their radios.

"Something must have happened to them" Jacob said "Okay Janet, you feel up to a rescue mission?"

Janet nodded her head and Jacob turned to Ardoth "Stay here and be ready to get us out of here when we ring back. Alright let's go"

Jack was staring at the wall in front of him trying to think of a way out of this, they couldn't allow Thoth to escape and they knew he was on board. They had heard several Jaffa talking on their way around the ship planting explosives. Their detonators had been taken but fortunately Janet and Jacob had another. Their bad guy had already come along and tried to get information from them and gloat about the terrible fate of torture and death that awaited them.

Opposite him Daniel and Sam were talking quietly and Teal'c was standing silently close by. They had to find a way out and get back to their ship, quickly. He heard the door open and turned around to see Janet and Jacob walk in.

"We thought you could use a hand" Jacob said.

A group of Jaffa walked around the corner and Janet and Jacob took them out with their phasers. They then handed their zats to Sam and Daniel while Jack and Teal'c both grabbed staff weapons off the dead Jaffa.

"We can't leave without making sure Thoth is dead" Jack said "The guys a paranoid coward, if he left again after we were captured he could go after earth again".

"He can't, he has no fleet, no army"

"You can't be sure of that for all we know that could have been only half his fleet"

"Okay, he'll be on the bridge"

The six of them made their way to the bridge and stopped when they were outside. Jack turned to his team.

"Okay we take out the Jaffa first, they outnumber us but we have the element of surprise. Anyone gets a shot at Thoth, take it"

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding and agreement. They all went onto the bridge and started to shooting the Jaffa. It was a few seconds before any of the Jaffa started to return fire and by that time most of them were already on the floor. Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw a man stand up from the chair in the center of the room and make a run for it, that had to be Thoth. Jack turned his staff weapon on the man and fired hitting him squarely in the back. The man collapsed to the ground and everything in the room went quiet. Jack quickly did a head count and was happy to find that all his team was present and uninjured.

They all walked over to the body of the man Jack had shot and Janet knelt down next to him. Daniel and Jack were stood on either side of her.

"He's dead" She said and quickly stood up and moved back with the help of Daniel and Jack, who each had a hold of one arm and pulled her up and away faster than she would have been able to move on her own. They all knew that the Goau'ld had a nasty habit of jumping into the body of anyone nearby when their current host body was dead or dieing.

"That's him" Jacob said as he looked at the body.

"Are you sure"

"Yeah, the few Tok'ra we were able to get into Thoth's fleet were able to transmit all the data they had gathered before they left the ships. There were images of Thoth in there too, that's him"

"Did all the Tok'ra get out?" Jack asked slightly concerned, he might not like the Tok'ra but that didn't mean he wanted a load of them dieing in a plan to save earth.

"Yeah"

"Well we should follow their example and get out of here ourselves"

They all made their way back to the rings and transported themselves back to their ship. Once they were aboard the Tok'ra in the pilot seat flew them to a safe distance and Jack activated the detonator switches.

"So the threat to earth has been eliminated?" Hammond asked Jack over the video link.

"I believe so sir, when we left the fleet there were only a handful of ships left and with Thoth dead there should be no more problems"

"Well done, you saved the world again"

"Gets kind of old doesn't it"

Hammond smiled "I'll inform the White House and tell Daniel and Janet I said congratulations"

"Will do sir"

General Hammond's face disappeared and the screen went black. Jack sat back in his chair and smiled to himself. Things were finally going to start settling down in to some kind of normal routine. Normally he enjoyed having a somewhat unpredictable and exciting life, but after all the upheaval they had all gone through these last few months any kind of routine was welcome.

Daniel was sitting on the sofa next to Janet in Jack's quarters, Jack, Sam and Cassie were sitting on the sofa opposite them and Teal'c was sitting in the chair. Whenever they all got together it always seemed to be in Jack's quarters. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that they would all regularly get together at Jack's when they were still living on earth. Right now they were all finally celebrating his and Janet's engagement.

"To Daniel and Janet" Jack said raising his glass.

"To Daniel and Janet" the others said as they raised their glasses too.

Daniel stood up and Janet stood up next him. "Jack, Teal'c, will you both do me the honor of being my best men?" Daniel asked and Jack's smile turned into an all out grin.

"Of course it would be an honor" he said as he stood up. He walked over to Daniel and hugged him and then Janet before returning to his seat.

"I too would be most honored" Teal'c said

"Sam, Cassie" Janet began "Will you be my bridesmaids?"

"Of course I will" Sam said her expression matching Jack's as she to stood up and hugged Daniel and Janet.

"I was already counting on it" Cassie said as she also hugged them.

"Okay now let's really celebrate" Jack said as he stood up again and moved over to his stereo and put his music on"

"ABBA?" Sam asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Waterloo?" Janet asked with an equal amount of amusement.

"Why not? Seems appropriate" Jack sad as he pulled a now hysterical Sam to her feet and into a clear area of the room to dance. Daniel turned to Janet who was just as hysterical as Sam and offered her his hand which she took whilst still laughing. As the four of them started dancing Daniel saw Cassie pull Teal'c up from his chair and the two of them started dancing as well.

They continued to dance for the rest of the song and when the song changed Sam and Janet went back into fits of hysterical laughter and Daniel turned to Jack as his fiancée tried in vein to regain some self control.

"Tina turner, simply the best?" he asked with a smile.

"Seemed appropriate too"

The six of them continued with their own private party for hours. Eating, drinking (soda for Cassie of course) and dancing. Daniel looked at his family and realized that he had everything he wanted in life.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 17

It had been a year since Thoth had been killed, Jack had finally settled into life on Kalena. He had gotten used to being a General and allowing the others to go on missions. He had even started paying some attention during briefings. Sam had taken command of SK1 which consisted of herself, Daniel and Teal'c. They had tried to add a fourth member but so far no one had ever lasted long. They either got killed or clashed with the rest of the team. He and Sam had come to the decision that trying to add someone new to a team that had already become a family was a bad idea and to just leave the team at three.

Teal'c had become much more lax over the last year as he became more accustomed to life on the base. Daniel and Janet had got married eight months ago. They had all traveled to earth for a beautiful outdoor wedding. Janet had looked beautiful in he white dress and Sam and Cassie had looked great in their lilac brides maid dresses. Teal'c had felt ridiculous in a tux and Jack had to admit it had been funny seeing him in it. He and Daniel had looked great in theirs and everyone had been there. Even Jacob had come, despite some protest from the Tok'ra council. Jack had never seen Daniel and Janet so happy and content as they were now. Cassie had stuck to her studies and had gone to earth to take her exams and had done extremely well.

Jack had finally got up the courage to ask Sam to marry him. She had accepted and now she and Janet were planning every little detail of the wedding. Jack had given them both free reign on what they wanted to do, an action which he was sure he was going to regret. However Daniel had told them the same thing for his wedding and according to him he hadn't regretted the decision. Their wedding had been perfect and surprisingly it hadn't been _too_ costly either.

He was now sitting in his office getting his paper work done, he actually did his paperwork now.

"Hey" he didn't need to look up to know who had just walked in, he would know that voice anywhere.

"Hey" he said as he signed the bottom of the piece of paper he had just been reading and then looked up. Sam was standing next to him leaning on the edge of his desk. "I thought you and Janet were picking out wedding invitations or something"

"We already did that" she said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. She smiled at him as they pulled apart and took a deep breath before looking at all the paper work on his desk.

"What are you doing?"

"Going through all the department reports"

"I thought we were all going to do that together this month"

"Well you and Janet had your concentrating heads on and I didn't want to interrupt that" Jack said smiling "I couldn't find Teal'c and Daniel was busy _writing_ his department report, speaking of which I haven't got yours yet"

"It's done I just haven't had chance to hand it to you"

"Yes well I can't write the summary report until all the department heads have handed their reports in. That means that I need the Archaeology department report from Daniel, the science department report from you and the medical department report from Janet"

"Well I know Janet has already finished hers too"

"And Daniel was almost done when I saw him earlier"

"How are the other departments doing?"

"Resource is doing better than good, they've gathered enough resources this month to keep us going a while. Production and manufacture is working to acceptable levels, waste management and power production are basically automated systems but there's no problems there either. Then of course there is the military department headed up by me and I have done my report and can tell you they are working above and beyond"

Jack hadn't really kept up with his paperwork for the first few months they had been here and had ended up regretting it. After he had received a long lecture from both General Hammond and the President he had been forced to catch up on all the paperwork he hadn't done. It had taken him forever to get through it all and he had learnt that it was better to just get it done and handed over.

Not a lot had happened on earth since their last visit eight months ago for Daniel's and Janet's wedding. They had stayed on earth for a few days and then returned to Kalena, Daniel and Janet had gone on their honey moon to the Niagara Falls and had returned a month later. The only thing that had really changed since that last visit had been when a new President took office.

Jack had spoken to him over a video link and told him what was happening on the base and how things were going. It hadn't been a long briefing and since then their only contact with earth had been their monthly report to General Hammond.

"Why don't you take a break and we can go and get something to eat?" Sam said and Jack kissed her as he stood up and gently lowered her to the floor.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" Daniel asked as Janet walked into their quarters. She walked over to where he was sitting on the sofa and sat down next to him leaning against him. He put his arms around her and kissed her hair lightly.

"Slowly" she said sounding tired "She still doesn't know whether she wants the wedding here on Kalena or back on earth. I mean Kalena is her home but if she has it here her family and friends on earth can't come"

"The two of you will figure it out" he said as he moved one of his hands to gently stroke the side of her face with the back of his fingers..

"Let's hope so"

They sat like that for a few minutes and Daniel realized that she had fallen asleep. Being careful not to wake her he carefully stood up and picked Janet up in his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and put her down on the bed and pulled the sheets up over her. He brushed some of her long hair out of her face and watched her sleep for a minute. There was no doubt in is mind that she was the most beautiful woman in the world, even though he knew his opinion was biased it didn't make it any less true. He kissed her forehead and went back into the other room , he sat down on the sofa and went back to reading his book.

Teal'c was in the gym with Lieutenant Damien Smith, he was a member of SK4 and Teal'c had become friends with him over the last year. He wasn't sure why but he had found it easier to fit in since they had moved to this planet.

"Perhaps you should just talk to her" Teal'c suggested. Lieutenant Smith had developed feelings for one of the scientists in the research department. He had mentioned this to Sam who had told him that the woman in question had also spoken to her about having feelings for the Lieutenant. Teal'c did not feel it was his place to interfere in their relationship but a little encouragement couldn't hurt.

"Maybe you're right"

Teal'c only nodded his head.

Sam woke up in Jack's arms which was now the usual thing, but it felt just as good as the first time she done so. She felt completely safe, like nothing could hurt her when he had his arms around her. She still hadn't decided whether or not she wanted to have her wedding on Kalena or earth.

"Morning" Jack groggily mumbled against her head as he tightened his arms around her.

"Morning" she replied. "We need to get up you know"

"Why?"

Sam had to laugh at the question "Because the alarm clock went off an hour ago and you turned it off and went back to sleep"

"So did you" he said accusingly.

"Well then we're both in trouble but we still have to get up" she said as she sat up and got out of bed.

"Fine" she heard him say and could here him getting up as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"They are so late" Janet said, she was sitting in the control room with Daniel and Teal'c waiting for Sam and Jack to arrive. They needed to make their monthly report to General Hammond and as always they were all there to make their own brief reports as they sent the written ones and to have a chat with Hammond.

"Should we dial the gate without them?"

"We're here" Jack said as he and Sam walked into the room "Sorry we're late"

Daniel dialed the gate and they all saw the stargate engage in the room in front of them.

"SGC this is Kalena" Jack said as he sat down and activated the video link which turned to a blue screen with the word 'Waiting For Response" written across the middle of it in black.

A few seconds later the screen changed to an image of General Hammond "This is the SGC" Hammond said. "How are you all?"

"Good sir"

"And you?"

"I'm good, how are the wedding details coming?"

"Slowly" both girls said together making everyone smile.

"I'm sending the reports through now sir"

"That's great but there's no need for you to summarize your reports for me just yet"

"Why?" Jack asked and the shift in mood was obvious as General Hammonds face became serious.

"The president wants you to come and make a personal report to him"

"Why? We haven't done that since we got the base up and running and that was only once to a different President. He didn't even want us to make our first report to him in person."

"I don't know Jack, that's all they told me. All five of you need to come through the gate in three hours. I'll see you then"

The Generals face disappeared and they all looked at each other.

"I guess we're going back to earth"

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 18

Daniel stood with the others on the ramp in the SGC gate room and greeted General Hammond.

"It's good to see you all again, it's been far to long"

"Likewise sir" Jack said "How's the family?"

"They're great thank you and how is Cassie doing?" he asked turning to Janet.

"She's doing fantastic" Janet said with a smile.

"She did excellent in her exams"

"Yes she did sir"

They all made their way to the briefing room and sat down around the table, it had been a long time since they had all sat together in this room. Daniel sometimes missed those time when they had all gone through the stargate together, when they had been SG1. But he was happy with the way things were now and wouldn't change anything in his life. He was happy living on Kalena, he was happy with his job, he was happy with his family and he was especially happy with his wife.

"Still no word on what the President is up to?" Jack asked.

"None" Hammond answered.

"But you do think he's up to something?"

"I think it's suspicious that he is suddenly interested in meeting you all face to face but I can't be sure. It's possible his curiosity simply got the better of him"

"Possible but unlikely"

"Any _idea's_ on what he's up to?"

"It could be anything, it might just be us being paranoid"

"We won't know until the briefing"

"When does he want to see us?"

"You need to leave in twenty minutes"

Jack and Sam were walking toward the elevator to go up to the surface, the others were up ahead of them.

"Jack I need to ask you something" Sam said and Jack stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"The wedding, do you want it on earth or Kalena?"

Jack just stared for a moment "I hadn't thought of that?"

"Well I have and Janet and I have talked the issue to death but I still don't know. Kalena is our home but our family can't go there"

"Let me think about this one okay?" he asked and she nodded. He smiled and kissed her forehead "Don't worry sweetheart, it'll all come together. Daniel and Janet had their fair share of crisis's and look how well their wedding turned out"

Sam smiled as she remembered all the things that she and Janet had had to do in the last few days before her wedding and the panic Janet had felt. They both laughed about it now but at the time it was like the whole world was about to end. Jack was right though the wedding had been perfect. Jack put his arm around her and the two of them continued walking and found the others waiting patiently for them at the elevator.

Sam sat in the car next to Jack and Teal'c, Janet and Daniel were sat behind them. She, Jack and Janet were all once again dressed in their blue dress uniforms and Daniel and Teal'c were wearing their navy blue suits. None of them liked having to wear these clothes, they were all more accustomed to wearing their BDU's. However it was always worth seeing Teal'c in his blue suit, he looked good in it but he always looked like he wanted to tear it up and strangle the person whose idea it was to put him in it in the first place.

They had all been discussing the situation and they all seemed to be uneasy about it.

"I just can't understand why he suddenly wants to see us all in person. He's been president for six months and in that time we have spoken to him once on his first day as president and it was over a video link. I just think there's more to this than us making a personal report"

"I agree, we'll just have to keep our eyes open and be aware of everything that's going on"

Sam couldn't shake the bad feeling that she had about the whole thing and knowing that all the others had the same bad feeling made hers even worse. It didn't make sense to any of them and that worried her. They had all always had very good instincts and right now hers were screaming at her.

Janet stepped out of the car outside the White House, she was not as nervous as she had been last time she had been here. She was still nervous this time although it was for a different reason. She felt Daniel take a hold of her hand and they all walked inside the White House.

"General O'Neill, Lieutenant Colonel Carter , Dr Jackson, Dr Frasier, Teal'c" the President said greeting them all and shaking their hands after they entered his office. "It is a pleasure to meet you all, I've heard and read a lot about you. Looks like the world owes you their lives many times over"

"Thank you sir" Jack said as he sat on a sofa next to Sam. It amazed him that in spite of the bad feelings her had toward the president at the moment he was still able to sound completely civil, Daniel must be rubbing off on him. "It's a pleasure to meet you also"

"Well I'm sure you're all anxious to get back to Kalena so how about we get started?".

"You may also be able to reduce the amount of resources that you send us every month. Our Resources Department is getting very good at finding and gathering resources for us"

"And our Production and Manufacture Department can make most of the things we need in decent quantities"

"Have you had any trouble with the Goau'ld?"

"Not really, I don't think they're even aware of Kalena yet so I think we've been more trouble for them than they've been for us"

"Well you seem to be handling the new base very well" the President said "You have all your own procedures in place and it would appear they are working".

So far nothing had happened that had worried Jack and the briefing was almost over. He still couldn't allow himself to relax though, something was going on, he could feel it. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Now about the technology on the base" Ahh there it is, Jack though to himself and shared a glance with all the others.

"How have you been coping with that?"

"Well" Sam said obviously choosing her words carefully "With the help of a few of the Myenans who stayed on the base for a while, we have figured out most of it"

"Most of it?"

"Well, we're still trying figure a few things out and some of the bas personnel are still becoming accustomed to using it"

"I see, but it isn't causing any major problems?"

"No Sir"

"How much new technology have the Myenans shared with you?"

"Some medical technologies, computers and weapons. We know they still have more to share with us though" Jack said hoping to give the President an incentive not to say what Jack was knew he was about to say. Apparently it didn't work.

"I want you to share everything with earth" The President stated bluntly.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 19

Jack's eyes went wide and he saw everyone else react similarly.

"Sir we're still under strict rules from the Myenans not to share the technology with Earth"

"I have spoken to my advisors about this and we all agree that we have been patient enough"  
"It's only been a little over a year since the agreement was made"

"We did not expect to have to wait this long to gain the Myenans trust when the agreement was made"

"How long were you expecting to have to wait?" Jack asked getting angry now.

"We were hoping that after we took out Thoth the Myenans would be able to trust us enough to at least start sharing the technology with us. It is apparent now that that is not going to happen"

"With all due respect sir we can not hand over the technology to you"

"I am the President of the United States and I am giving you a direct order that you will follow. You will hand over all samples, information, schematics and blue prints. If you have more than one of something you will send one back to earth for analysis and you will do this immediately. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir" Everyone said hesitantly and the President told them to leave.

Daniel walked out of the White House and got in the back of the car that they were using to transport them to the air field. Janet was right behind him and the others all got in the car in the seats in front of them. None of them had said anything since they had muttered their 'Yes Sir's" and left the President's office.

Daniel took hold of Janet's hand as she sat down next to him. She looked as shocked as he felt, they all did.

"Did that just happen?" Jack asked as the car started moving.

"Yeah"

"I can't believe they're ordering us to break the agreement with the Myenans"

"We need to talk to Hammond"

"What do we do?"

"We can't just give them the technology it's against the agreement with the Myenans"

"What happens if we don't hand over the technology?"

"I can answer that for you" General Hammond said walking into the briefing room. After their meeting with the President they had come back to the SGC, and had informed General Hammond about what the President had ordered them to do and he had said he was going to make some calls.

"If the White House does not receive confirmation from me by 6PM today that you have begun to send through the technology and information they will send a team through the gate to take it by force and relieve you all of your command. Jack, Sam and Janet will also face a court martial"

"Great" Jack muttered to himself

"That's just what we need" Sam said quietly

"Perfect" Janet said, all three of them showing that the idea of a court martial was not one they liked.

"Well at least I can see why the Myenans still don't want the technology sharing with earth" Daniel said.

"That's not the whole story" Hammond said.

"What's the rest of it?" Janet asked warily.

General Hammond sighed "The technology you share with earth, the President has no intention of sharing it with the rest of the world"

"Who voted this guy into office?" Jack asked sarcastically

"So he's breaking the agreement with the Myenans, forcing us to hand over the technology on Kalena under threat and keeping it all to himself" Daniel summed up

"I really want the old President back" Jack said

"We can't hand it over" Sam stated simply.

"Are we all in agreement on that" General Hammond asked and everyone nodded "Okay so now we have to figure out how to keep it from them"

"We cold refuse to open the iris"

"Bad idea, he might just send his task force through anyway, he knows that if we know there are people coming through the gate that we will open the iris".

"We could talk to Bashenne, see if we can convince him to share the technology with earth willingly" Janet suggested.

"It's a long shot but it's the best we have right now" Jack said

General Hammond stood up "Go to Myena and talk to them, but make it quick, we only have six hours"

"Hello my friends" Bashenne said as SG1 stepped through the gate. The city looked very different from the one they had seen the first time they had come through the gate. The Myenans had been able to rebuild a lot of it and the people here no longer looked ill and malnourished. They looked healthy and Jack couldn't help but feel some pride in the fact that they had helped them accomplish this.

"Hello Bashenne" Jack said as the two of them shook hands. "Things look better here"

"They are, we owe your people a great debt of gratitude" Jack felt his stomach turn, if only he knew what they were planning.

"Listen Bashenne we don't have much time, can we talk to you?"

"Of course this way"

They all walked into the room which they had held their first meeting with Bashenne in over a year ago and sat down.

"Bashenne we wanted to talk to you about the possibility of beginning to share the technology with earth"

Bashenne seemed to be regarding them suspiciously for a moment but then just smiled apologetically.

"It is true that we owe you and your people more than we could ever repay. You helped us to rebuild are entire civilization and for that we will be eternally grateful. We have begun to trust your people but it is not time yet"

"Then when will be the time?" Jack asked politely.

"Soon, perhaps a few more months, you're peoples patience has impressed us greatly"

"So there's no way we could maybe start sharing the technology with earth"

"Not yet, but soon"

"Okay, thank you"

Jack, SK1, Janet and Hammond were all sitting at the briefing table once again with only a few hours to spare before their deadline.

"We're only asking for a few more months!" Jack said angrily. They had returned from Myena and informed General Hammond that the Myenans were not yet willing to share the technology with earth but that they only had to wait a few months. General Hammond had then called the White House who had told him that they had no assurances the Myenans would give them the technology in a few months and that they weren't willing to wait that long in any case.

"I know Jack, they know, they just don't care. They've decided they want the technology now and they're not going to be satisfied until they get it"

"So what do we do, we can't just break our treaty with the Myenans?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know the only thing I can think to do is to prevent them gaining access to Kalena by closing the iris. We can't risk them sending people through anyway though and besides we can't keep the iris closed to earth indefinitely"

"Yes you can" General Hammond stated

"What?" everyone asked in unison.

"You have to cut yourselves off"

"Sir I'm not sure" Jack started but General Hammond cut him off.

"You are more than capable of sustaining yourselves, I've seen the reports you can do it".

"But…"

"There are no buts, if you really want to stop the President taking the technology then this is the only way. This isn't an order, you don't have to do this and if you decide to do it any of you who don't want to go don't have to, but this is the only way"

The room was silent with everyone lost in their own thoughts, what they would gain and what they would lose.

"I'll do it" Jack said

"Me to" Daniel said

"I will also go" Teal'c said.

Everyone looked at Sam and Janet, the two girls had more to lose than the rest of them. They both had family here on earth, if they left Sam would never see her brother or his family again and Janet would never see her parents again. Jack looked at Daniel, he had already agreed to go but if Janet didn't want to go then Jack knew Daniel wouldn't go either. He also knew that if Sam didn't want to go he would have to reconsider his decision but if he chose not to go that might leave Teal'c alone. This was a difficult situation for all of them and Jack cursed the President for putting them all through this. Both Sam and Janet looked deep in thought as they considered their options.

"I'm in" Sam said after a minute

"So am I" Janet said a moment later, she had Cassie to consider as well and Jack wasn't sure what she would do if Cassie wanted to come back to earth.

"Then we have a plan"

"We need to move quickly we only have a little over two hours to do this"

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 20

"Goodbye sir" Sam said as she hugged General Hammond, this could quite possibly be the last time she ever saw him. He smiled at her before moving on to Janet who also hugged him.

"It has been a pleasure serving with you all, you are the most incredible people I have ever known. Take care of yourselves. Goodbye"

They all smiled as they said their last goodbyes and walked up the ramp in the SGC gate room possibly for the last time. She was going to miss this place, it had been an important part of her life for a very long time and now she was leaving it behind, along with a lot of things, including her brother.

Jack stepped out of the stargate into the gate room on Kalena, his new permanent home. They all ran into the control room and Jack activated the base wide intercom.

"Attention everyone, the President of the United States has ordered us to turn over all the advanced technology that we have obtained from the Myenans"

Jack looked around at the stunned faces of the control room personnel and heard their gasps. He had a feeling there was a similar reaction going on all over the base.

"As I am sure you are all aware that is in breech of the agreement with the Myenans. The command team have decided that we cannot comply with the Presidents orders and to prevent the technology being taken by force we will be cutting the base off from earth. There will be no more shipments of supplies, no more travelling to and from earth and no more communication with earth. Anyone who wishes to return to earth should pack their things immediately and report to the gate room in one hour. After that there will be no more contact with earth. I'm sorry"

Jack turned to the others who nodded their heads, they were all thinking the same thing. If too many people wanted to go home they would not be able to run the base. It was a risk they had all considered back on earth and a risk they had all decided to take. Sam walked up to Jack's side and he put his arm around her.

"At least we don't have to decide which planet to have the wedding on" she said and he tightened his hold on her.

"Cassie" Janet said t her daughter "I know you heard the message and you know what's going on"

"Yeah I can't believe the President ordered you break the agreement with the Myenans" Cassie said.

"Now my place is here on Kalena but if you want to back through the gate to earth" Janet felt Daniel put his hand on the small of her back in silent support for which she was grateful. "You can go"

"I think I'll stay, I'll miss everyone back on earth but I'm want to stay"

"Are you sure? There's no changing your mind later"

Cassie just shrugged her shoulders and smile "I prefer it here anyway"

"Okay" Janet said relieved.

Cassie kissed her on the cheek and then turned back down the corridor her mother had found her in and wondered off again. Janet let out a deep breath she hadn't realised she was holding and turned to Daniel.

"Are you okay?"

"Relieved but I'll be much better after we find out who is leaving"

Daniel put his arms around her and held her for a moment "Everything will be fine"

Daniel was holding Janet's hand as he walked into the gate room along with the rest of the team. Looking around them there were a lot less people here than they had expected, in fact there were only about a twenty people. That meant the base could remain fully operational. The gate was dialled and they took down the names of everyone who was leaving as they went through the gate.

Twenty minutes later and the gate was shut down.

"So this is it" Sam said as she stared at the gate.

"This is it" Daniel replied

"We should contact the Tok'ra and inform them of the situation" Jack stated as he turned and headed to the control room, after a few seconds the others followed.

"Unscheduled off world activation"

The announcement brought everyone's attention to the stargate, the command team had decided to stay in the control room waiting for this inevitable moment. They had ordered all the control personnel to take the next few hours off. This left just Jack, Sam, Daniel, Janet and Teal'c sitting there.

"Receiving transmission, it's earth" Teal'c said

"Do not answer it and close the iris" Jack said

"Send our message through" Sam said as she walked up beside him

"Done"

"Let's hope they take it seriously" Daniel stated from behind them. Jack and Sam turned around to look at Daniel and Janet.

"Let's hope so"

They had decided to record a message that they could send through the gate when earth made its first attempt to gain access to Kalena. This way they could inform earth that they would not open the iris or respond to any transmissions now or in the foreseeable future. It also meant that they could get their message across without having to actually speak directly to anyone. The message and been short and precise and all five members of the command team had voiced their agreement with the decision. They all waited nervously, all praying that they didn't hear the thudding sounds that would mean earth hadn't taken the message seriously and had sent the task force through anyway.

"The transmission just stopped" Daniel said as he sat at the computer a minute later. They all looked up as the stargate shut down and Jack took a deep breath.

"Guess they took it seriously"

It had been two weeks since they had been cut off from and earth and the affects were starting to show. There were less supplies and everyone had a little more work to do to compensate for the people who had left. Fortunately there had been only a few people from each department that had left so there wasn't too much more work to do. However it was causing nasty headaches for the heads of departments and the bases command team. Since Janet was both a department head and a member of the command team she had twice the headache. Sam, Daniel and Jack were all suffering similarly and Teal'c was as usual relatively unaffected, if a little tired.

Cassie had had no problem adjusting to their life on Kalena when she had first got here and seemed to be accepting that they wouldn't see earth again. Life was starting to settle down once again and for that Janet was thankful.

She sat at the briefing table next to Daniel, Jack sat at the head of the table and Sam and Teal'c were sitting opposite her.

"Resource has found another planet where they can gather food, between that and the food we grow here on base we now have a surplus" Sam said

"What about the other resources?" Jack asked

"For the most part we have a surplus of everything however there are a few things we're only just have enough off but nothing to worry about"

"Production and Manufacture are having no problems meeting the higher requirements we now have" Teal'c added.

"How are we doing in the medical department?" Jack asked turning to Janet

"We have everything we need, there's no problems there"

"And the research departments?"

"Science is fine" Sam volunteered

"Archaeological good too" Daniel added.

"So two weeks in and everything seems to be okay"

"A lot of the things we use on this base, chemicals, medicines, materials and equipment is Myenan and they picked this planet for their base because a lot of the raw material that they use occur naturally on this planet"

"Bashenne is working with the resource department to locate more deposits of the raw material we need" Janet added. After they had informed the Myenans of the situation with earth Bashenne and a few other Myenans had come back to Kalena to help them adjust. The Myenans had been impressed by the decision they had made to cut themselves off rather than break their agreement. They had managed to completely gain their trust and they had agreed that once things settled down once more they would share more of their advancements with Kalena.

"And it would seem Earth has finally stopped trying to gain access to Kalena" Jack said "The last time they attempted to dial in was four days ago"

"Well considering that before that they were dialling in every couple of hours that's great" Daniel stated.

"Okay then" Jack said "Sam I want you to take SK1 on a mission through the gate tomorrow, it's about time things settled back into a routine again. We need to start sending teams through the gate for something other than searching for resources"

"I agree" Sam said with a smile.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 21

"Have you told him yet?" Janet asked Sam as the two of them sat on one of the beds in the infirmary which was currently empty apart from the two of them.

"No, have you?"

"No"

"You know we're both pathetic" Sam stated.

"I know"

"That's it we tell them tonight"

"Yeah, I mean it's a good thing"

"Yeah, I just don't know how they'll react"

"Me neither"

"But we do it tonight"

"Tonight" Janet said and Sam hugged her.

Jack watched as Sam took SK1 on another mission through the gate. She had been distant from him lately and he wasn't sure why, in fact Janet had been the same with Daniel. They were both avoiding spending time with the guys and seemed to spend a lot of their time together. Something was definitely off but he couldn't figure out what, he spoken to Daniel about it several times but he was just as clueless.

"Sir, SK3 are waiting for you in the briefing room" came a vice from behind him.

He had been so lost in though he had forgotten about SK3's debriefing. "Thanks" he said as he walked out of the control room and headed toward the briefing room.

Sam had been hoping for a nice, quiet, easy mission, but of course what she got was a shoot out with the Goa'uld. She fired at them as she and her team ran through the trees toward the stargate. They had been here for less than an hour when they had stumbled across a Goa'uld mining operation. They were spotted almost immediately as Sam ordered her team back to the gate. The next thing she knew they were running through the trees with a bunch of Jaffa chasing them.

They finally made it into the clearing where the stargate stood and Daniel ran straight to the DHD and dialled Kalena. He had barely sent the iris code through when the Jaffa also emerged from the trees. Teal'c was hit in the shoulder as the three of them made their way through the gate.

Daniel called for a medical team as soon as they emerged in Kalena and within a minute Janet was running into the gate room with her nurses. Teal'c was taken out of the room and Daniel followed close behind.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he walked toward her.

"We found a Goa'uld mining operation on the planet. They spotted us as we were heading back to the gate"

"Alright get yourself checked out and we'll debrief in half an hour"

Sam was once again sitting in the infirmary alone with Janet. SK1 had been debriefed and Teal'c had been released from the infirmary with orders to rest.

"So I guess we'd better do this" Sam said nervously.

"I guess"

"No backing out"

"No backing out"

"Good luck"

"You too"

Sam and Janet both left the infirmary and went their separate ways. Janet arrived in her quarters to find Daniel already there.

"Hey" he said as he saw her walk in.

"Hey, I need to talk to you"

"Sure what about?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice as he walked over to her. She wanted to tell him to sit down but if she didn't hurry up and tell him she was going to lose the nerve.

"I…er… I'm pregnant" she finally managed to blurt out.

Daniel stood frozen in shock for a moment as his brain computed what Janet had just told him.

"You're pregnant?"

"Yeah" Janet said

"Wow" Daniel said finally letting out a breath.

"Are you okay?" Janet asked nervously.

"Am I okay? We're going to have a baby I am way better than okay" Daniel said smiling and pulling Janet into a passionate kiss.

"How long have you known?" he asked when they finally pulled apart.

"About two weeks" Janet confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared, I wasn't sure how you'd react"

"Janet" Daniel said as he cupped her face with both hands "I can't think of anything more beautiful than having you carry my child, than having a baby with you"

Janet smiled and felt all the worry she had been feeling over the last two weeks disappear.

"How far along are you"

"Two months"

"I can't wait to tell the others" Daniel stated smiling.

"Ah, yeah, that's the other part of the confession"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Sam already knows"

"That's understandable"

"Yeah, em, she already knows because she found out that she's pregnant at the same time I did"

"Really?" Daniel asked his smiling turning into an all out grin.

"Yeah, she's telling Jack now"

"Jack we need to talk" Sam said as she sat down next to her husband to be on the sofa in their quarters.

"Oh this doesn't sound good"

"No it's not a bad thing, well I don't think it's a bad thing"

"Sam?"

"I'm pregnant" Sam blurted out before she lost the nerve.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant"

"When did you find out?"

"Two weeks ago" Sam confessed nervously.

"Two weeks, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't know what you'd think"

"Sam I think it's the best thing that has ever happened to me"

Sam smiled and let out a breath of relief as Jack pulled her into his arms.

"There's one more thing you need to know" Sam said.

"What?"  
"Janet is pregnant too, we're both about two months along, she's telling Daniel now"

"You know, I don't think this day could possibly get any better"

"Congratulations to all of you" Teal'c said with a smile.

"Thank you" everyone said as they sat together in Jack's quarters.

"Yeah this is so cool" Cassie said excitedly

"Uh oh" Janet said as she got up and ran out of the room and everyone looked at Sam questioningly.

"Morning sickness" Sam stated "We've both had it pretty bad this last week, oh"

Sam got up and quickly followed Janet to the bathroom.

"I kind of feel bad for them" Jack stated feeling very glad it wasn't him.

"I don't think either of them would trade it for anything" Daniel added.

It was a few minutes later when a Sam and Janet walked back into the room and once again took their seats.

"Another seven months of this" Janet stated.

"Lucky us" Sam added sarcastically.

Jack looked at his family as they all continued to talk excitedly about what was to come. All Jack knew was that he had never been this happy in his life, he was about become a father for the second time in his life. He was having a baby with the woman he loved more than anything else in the universe. On top of that, Daniel and Janet were about to become parents too, making him not only a father to be but an uncle to be too.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 22

Sam put down the device she had been examining for the past hour and looked at the clock. She loved the science side of her job, examining and experimenting with the new devices that were brought back through the gate. She just didn't like doing it all the time. She was now seven months pregnant and as such was stuck on base.

She missed being able to off world, she didn't know Jack had been able to do it. He had hardly been off world since he had assumed command of Kalena. As much as missed going through the gate she wouldn't trade her current situation for anything. She would be able to resume going off world later, right now she was just enjoying what she had and what she was going to have. Neither she or Janet knew whether they we carrying boys or girls, they wanted to be surprised.

Sam got up and headed out of her lab toward the commissary where she found Daniel sitting at a table and Janet at the counter getting food.

"Hey Janet" Sam said joining Janet at the counter.

"Hey Sam"

"What are you having?"

"I was looking at those giant ice cream sundaes" Janet said with a smile.

"Oh that sounds nice"

Daniel gave both Sam and Janet an amused look as they both sat down with their giant ice cream sundaes.

"We're eating for two" Janet quickly defended.

"Yes but you only just finished your dinner and mine"

"Your point?" Janet asked and Daniel just shook his head.

"Oh how can you two eat all that" Jack said as he sat down next to Daniel "I mean, I like ice cream as much as the next guy and I get that you're twice the people now but that has gotta make you feel sick"

Sam and Janet exchanged a glance before returning their attention back to their ice creams.

"I guess that means they don't agree" Daniel stated.

- - -

"Sam, come on, we're gonna be late meeting the others" Jack said as he tried to get his wife to hurry up.

"Jack. I am huge and slow right now and its mostly your fault so you're gonna have to be patient" Sam said as she finally emerged from the bedroom.

The two of them made their way through the corridors to the commissary where they found everything exactly as they had expected it to be.

The decorations were done and the food set out across several tables. Janet was standing with Teal'c as several people ran around putting the final touches to the room.

"Where is she?" Jack asked.

"Daniel's bringing her down now" Janet informed them as an airmen ran in telling them that their guest of honour had arrived. Everyone quickly took their places in the room with Sam, Janet, Jack and Teal'c standing in front of the rest of the crowd.

"Surprise, Happy Birthday" everyone shouted as Daniel entered the room with a surprised Cassandra.

"Oh my God!" Cassandra exclaimed "You guys didn't have to go to all this trouble"

"Of course we did, its you birthday" Janet explained as she hugged her daughter "I love you"

"I love you too mom"

"Hey what about me?" Jack asked feigning hurt.

"I love you too" Cassie said as she hugged her uncle.

- - -

Both Sam and Janet were getting more and more nervous as their due dates approached. It was a week before her due date than Janet went into labour in the middle of the night.

Daniel called Jack through the comm. System and the two of them were able to get Janet to the infirmary. Jack left them to it and walked into the corridor in time to see Sam, Cassie and Teal'c walking up the corridor.

They waited outside the infirmary for hours before Daniel appeared at the door telling them to come in. A tired looking Janet was sitting on the bed with a small bundle in her arms.

"Guys" Daniel said as he moved to stand next to wife "Meet Lauren Isabella Jackson"

"Oh my God you had a girl!" Sam said excitedly.

"Wanna hold her?" Janet asked Sam.

"Can I?" Sam asked with a huge smile on her face as Janet handed her the sleeping bundle. "Janet she's gorgeous"

"Congratulations Daniel, both of you" Jack said putting a hand on Daniel's shoulder as Cassandra moved to stand next to Sam.

"My congratulations as well" Teal'c added.

"This is so cool, I have a baby sister" Cassie stated as she looked at the baby in Sam's arms.

"I think Lauren has the right idea here, mommy needs some sleep" Janet said tiredly.

"Then go to sleep" Daniel said placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Comfortable that her baby was in safe hands Janet closed her eyes and was asleep almost instantly.

"Can I hold her please?" Cassie said quietly, not wanting to way her sleeping mom or sister.

"Of course you can" Daniel said and watched as the young woman he considered his daughter in many ways, held the latest addition to their family.

"Just so you know, I'm not changing any diapers" Cassandra joked "Do you wanna hold her Teal'c?"

Teal'c inclined his head and a small smile graced his lips as he took the baby into his arms. The sight of Teal'c standing there holding a tiny baby made everyone smile.

"Teal'c you're a natural" Jack said but the Jaffa seemed to ignore his statement.

"I believe it is your turn" Teal'c stated as he handed Lauren over to a smiling Jack.

"Hey there sweetie" Jack said to the sleeping baby "I'm your Uncle Jack"

Daniel smiled and then turned to look at the woman sleeping in the bed. He could not be more proud of her if he tried. He could hear Jack still talking to Lauren behind him about he was the cool uncle.

He turned back to his friends and gestured for Jack to hand him his daughter. Jack did so happily and Daniel held his baby in his arms.

- - -

Janet sat with Sam in the briefing room as they waited for the rest of the command team to arrive. Despite the fact that Janet had a new born and Sam was almost full term neither woman had taken maternity leave. They didn't do anywhere near as much work as before and nothing to strenuous but they did stay involved

Janet and Laura had been released from the infirmary two days ago and both Daniel and Janet were already feeling the effects of having very little sleep. Neither of them would trade it for anything though.

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c all waked into the room together "Lauren with Cassie?" Janet asked.

"Yeah" Daniel answered "You should have seen her face light up when I asked her to watch Lauren for an hour"

"I don't think there's a person on base who doesn't adore that kid" Jack stated as he took his seat.

- - -

"These kids really are starting life as they men to go on" Jack stated wearily. Sam had gone into labour in the middle of the night just as Janet had. She had given birth to a boy they had named Kyle Jonathon O'Neill. Sam was currently sleeping on the bed and Janet was asleep in the chair next to the bed. Sam exhausted from labour and Janet exhausted from yet another night of lost sleep.

Daniel was sitting near Janet feeding Lauren, Cassie talking to Teal'c who was stood at the end of Sam's bed holding Kyle. Jack looked around the room at his family, he was fairly sure his life was perfect at the moment. Both babies were healthy and so were their mothers, and whilst life was going to be somewhat hectic for a while, he couldn't imagine it being any other way.

- - -

"SK2 you have a go" Jack stated as he watched Teal'c go through the gate with SK2. SK1 weren't going to be going through the gate for a while, Sam and Daniel were both content to work on the artefacts and technology that were brought through the gate until the babies were a few months older. They were both only a week old and had already captured the hearts of everyone on base.

Teal'c however had very little to do on base and he was never one for sitting around doing nothing for extended periods of time so Jack had temporarily assigned him to SK2.

Once SK2 were through the gate Jack turned to the Lieutenant behind him "Call if you need me" he said before leaving the control room and heading for his quarters. Sam however wasn't there so he checked the second most obvious place to look.

He pressed the button to sound the door chime outside Daniel and Janet' quarters and upon hearing Janet's voice tell him to come in, he walked into the room. Sam as expected was there, sat on the sofa with Janet.

"Hey where are the kids?" he asked.

"Asleep in the bedroom" Sam answered.

As if on cue a small crying could be heard from the bedroom which Jack immediately recognised as Kyle.

"I'll get him" he said and he hurried into the bedroom to get Kyle before he could wake Lauren up. He took Kyle out of the crib and he immediately calmed down, Lauren began to stir and Jack watched her quietly for a moment before she settled back to sleep.

- - -

Teal'c hid behind the trees along with the rest of SK2 when the members of the Tau'ri stepped through the stargate. This was the first time since they had cut themselves off from earth that they had actually run into any members of the SGC. He was actually surprised it had taken this long and he had a feeling it was going to be the beginning of a trend.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 23

Teal'c continued to hide behind the cover of the trees and watched the team from the SGC as they stood near the stargate. They didn't seem to be in any hurry to move away from the gate. SK2 were already over due and they needed to get back through the gate.

He looked to Colonel Anders who stood beside him watching the SGC team as intently as Teal'c.

"I know we need to get through the gate" Anders said.

"Do you believe they will let us through?" Teal'c asked.

"There's only one way to find out, lets move"

The team at the gate were quick to draw their weapons as SK2 approached. The different uniforms now worn by the Kalena teams meant the SGC team did not recognise them immediately.

"Relax, no one needs to get shot here" Anders said as he approached the team at the gate. His weapon lowered to his side in a non aggressive stance but his grip on it tight.

"Kalena?" One of the men asked, a small amount of surprise evident in his tone.

"That's right"

"So you guys aren't dead yet then?"

"Nope in fact I'd go so far as to say we're thriving"

"I'm glad to hear it" The man said sounding genuinely glad.

"How's earth?"

"Still in one piece, thanks to the original SG1" the man said with a glance at Teal'c "General Hammond is still in command of the SGC since there was no evidence of his involvement in your plan"

"That is good to know" Teal'c stated.

"Look" Anders began "We're already over due, we need to go through the gate"

"Don't let us stop you"

"Thank you"

"But we will have to write this in our report"

Anders shrugged "So will we"

- - -

The command team were in a briefing discussing SK2's run in with the SGC when they heard the announcement for an unscheduled off world activation. They all stood immediately and headed into the control room in time to see the stargate engage.

"Incoming transmission, it's earth" the young woman at the computer told him, her voice conveying her surprise and concern.

"Let's hear it" Jack said.

"Kalena, this is the President of the United States of America, we understand that you have isolated yourselves from us and we are willing to recognise you now as independent from earth. However it seems that we will continue to run into one another off world. We would like to discuss an alliance between earth and Kalena, we request that the command team return to earth to negotiate with us"

As the message cut off and the gate shut down Jack turned to look at the rest of his team. They all looked deep in thought as they considered the message they had just heard.

"I think we should go back to the briefing room" Jack said "Lieutenant contact the Myenans, tell them we have a problem and we need to speak with Bashenne immediately"

"Yes sir" the woman said and the command team walked back into the briefing room and took the their seats once again.

"Okay, thoughts" Jack requested.

"I don't know they seemed genuine" Daniel said "But we can't be sure".

"They could very well be planning to arrest us when we step through the gate" Teal'c stated.

"Even if they are genuine and want to enter an alliance with us how can we trust them?" Sam asked.

"They betrayed the Myenans and went against that agreement, they could easily do the same to us" Janet said.

"It does seem to easy doesn't it" Jack stated.

They all fell silent for a moment before Bashenne walked into the room. "I came as quickly as I could, what is so urgent?"

"We received a message from earth requesting that we enter negotiations for an alliance between Earth and Kalena"

"I see"

"We thought we should include the Myenans in making the decisions"

"Thank you Jack, it has been a year since you cut yourselves off from earth, perhaps the situation there has changed"

"You think we should go?"

"Many of you have left family back there. I believe it is worth looking into, but you should ensure your safety first"

"Let's go dial earth"

- - -

"Before we come through the gate we want a guarantee that should we decided to return to Kalena we will be allowed to, with out a team of soldiers following us back"

"You have that guarantee"

"And we will be bringing Bashenne with us as well as a security team" Jack stated.

"That is understandable"

"We'll be there in half an hour"

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 24

The Kalena command team stepped out of the stargate onto the ramp of the SGC gate room. In front of them stood several airmen, the President and General Hammond. The security team that had come through the gate lowered their weapons slowly but kept a tight grip on them, ready to defend themselves and their commanders should the need arise. They walked down the ramp paying no attention to the President, instead focusing on General Hammond.

"It's really good to see you again sir" Jack said as he, Sam and Janet saluted him. Teal'c and Daniel both nodded their heads and the General smiled.

"It's good to see all of you again too"

"Excuse me" The President interrupted angrily but quickly lowered his tone "I believe you are here to discuss and alliance, perhaps we should get started on that"

"What ever you say Mr President" Jack said in a half mocking tone. As far as he was concerned the President had lost his respect when he ordered them to break the agreement with the Myenans and he had no right to demand it now.

They all walked into the briefing room along with Bashenne, the security team waited patiently outside the room. They all took their seats and waited quietly for the President to say whatever he was going to say to try and convince them this was a good idea.

"I know that my decision a year ago is what has caused this problem in the first place and I make no apologies for it. I still firmly believe it was the correct course of action. However I will accept that you are unwilling to hand over the technology at the present time. I also accept that you now consider yourselves separate from Earth and as such I doubt very much that my orders will have any meaning to you"

"Good call" Jack said earning a pitiful glare from the President.

"I do believe it would be in the best interest of all present if were to enter an alliance"

"I see how it would be in your best interest" Jack began "But how does this help us or the Myenans?"

"We can provide both of you with resources"

"We don't need additional resources" Sam said "Kalena has a surplus of everything"

"The Myenans people do not require resources either, with the help of Kalena we have rebuilt much of out home. Our people are all healthy and well cared for"

"It would also be of benefit if our off world teams didn't feel the need to avoid each other and if we shared out information it would make life a lot simpler for both sides. We are also still at war with the Goa'uld and it I'm sure that would turn more in our favour if we worked together"

"All good points" Jack stated "But we'll need time to discuss it"

"Of course, take all the time you need"

"We also need to return to Kalena until we have reached a decision, we have other responsibilities there"

"Then you should return" The President said before he turned and left the room.

"How have you all been?" Hammond asked.

"Wonderful sir" Jack said "And you?"

"Well they found no evidence that I had anything to do with your plan so I've been well"

"Is there any reason we should worry?"

"No, the President genuinely wants this alliance, it's the only way he'll ever see that technology reach earth"

"Well in that case when we return, we'll bring a few extra people with us"

Hammond seemed very confused by Jack's intentionally cryptic statement but he just shrugged it off. He wanted to surprise Hammond when he brought their latest family members through the gate to meet him.

- - -

"Do you see any problem with us bringing the kids through the gate with us this time?" Jack asked Janet as they all stood in the Kalena gate room.

"No, they should be fine"

The stargate engaged and Teal'c, Bashenne and Cassie went through first. Daniel and Jack picked up the bags with the baby stuff in and went through next followed closely by Sam and Janet who were carrying Lauren and Kyle.

When they reached the other side Cassie was just releasing General Hammond from her hug. The General looked up to see the rest of the command team standing on the ramp.

"General Hammond" Jack said as they walked down the ramp to stand in front of him. "We'd like you to meet Kyle Jonathon O'Neill and Lauren Isabella Jackson"

"Oh My God" General Hammond said as he looked down at the bundles in Sam and Janet's arms. Both bundles were currently sleeping which Jack was grateful for.

"They're both beautiful"

"Would you like to hold him sir?" Sam asked and General Hammond held out his arms for the infant. Sam happily handed him over and watched the General's expression change to one of happiness and awe.

"How old are they?"

"Lauren is 9 days and Kyle is 7" Daniel told him.

General Hammond looked at Sam and Janet in an almost chastising manner but also concerned "You two gave birth a few days ago and you're already working?"

"Well we've kept involved the whole time but we've not really done anything since we had them"

"Why don't we all go and sit in the briefing room, we have some time before the President arrives?"

"Sure"

- - -

General Hammond spent the following half an hour holding Kyle and then Lauren all the while talking to Cassie and the others about everything he had missed. When the President arrived he sent a slightly annoyed glance in the direction of Cassie and the babies. They all chose to ignore it in case they ended up hitting the man.

"Now I trust you have reached a decision" the President said after Cassie had taken both kids out of the room with the help of Sergeant Harriman.

"Yes we have" Jack said "We are willing to negotiate an alliance with you but you should be aware that you will not be allowed access to Kalena or the technology there, not for a while. You are also forbidden from setting foot on Myena"

The President looked at Bashenne "We will have will have nothing to do with you or your people" Bashenne told him "You have already betrayed us and we will not leave ourselves open to that again. However the people of Kalena have our full support in their decision and any decisions they make in the future. Whilst we still request that they do not share the technology with earth, they have proven themselves more than trustworthy and we consider them our friends as well as our allies."

"We expected as much" The President stated

"Also, we don't trust you and if at any time we feel that you are not sticking to your part of the agreement, we will withdraw from it and you will not hear from us again for a long time" Jack added.

"Understood" The President said "Now why don't we discuss the technicalities"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate or any of its characters.

Chapter 25

After days of negotiations the Kalena command team were finally able to return home. Their alliance with earth now firmly in place with strict rules and plenty of escape clauses should they need them.

Neither side were getting particularly much out of the agreement but at least it meant that they didn't have to avoid each other off world. It also meant that the people living in Kalena could visit any family they had left behind and it made things a lot easier for their allies.

"It is so good to be back" Jack stated as they arrived in Kalena "Don't gat me wrong, I love and miss earth but this is home"

"Alright well both me and Lauren are exhausted so we're going to bed" Janet stated as she walked out of the gate room.

"Kyle and I both fully support that plan" Sam said as she too walked out of the gate room.

"So Daniel, Cassie and Teal'c wanna go to the commissary and get something to eat?" Jack asked.

"Sure"

- - -

Jack watched SK1 returned through the gate from yet another successful mission. It had been a year since they had made the Alliance with earth and so far everything was going well. The Myenans were still wary of Earths intentions as was Jack but for now there were no problems.

Cassie had taken to helping out in the infirmary almost full time, the rest of the time she was attending medical classes. She was just like her mother and Jack was sure she was going to be just as good a doctor.

Kyle and Lauren were now a year old and there wasn't a single person on Kalena or Myena for that matter who didn't adore them. They were both curious children who were already a lot like their parents. General Hammond had fallen in love with them both from the moment he had seen them.

Visits to Earth were a regular occurrence now for most of the Kalena personnel. General Hammond was always glad of their visits but Jack suspected that was mostly because he wanted to see Cassie, Kyle and Lauren. Don't get him wrong he knew the General missed the rest of them but it was the kids he was really interested in.

Jack had finally got the opportunity to meet Sam's brother and whilst it was doubtful the two would ever be good friends they got along.

Teal'c was spending far more time with Bra'tac and his son. Daniel and Janet could not have been happier if they tried, he and Sam were already discussing another kid and both were particularly keen on the idea. Sam joked that he could carry and deliver this one if he wanted it but he knew she would never trade places with him.

They were all happy and that was what truly mattered to Jack and he knew they would be happy for many years to come.

THE END

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed this and I'm sorry it took me so long to post this final chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and especially to Danny and Steph for keeping my butt in gear with this one.


End file.
